


One Bad Day After Another

by Firebirdnamedsam



Series: The Bad Day [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: 'cause screw it, F/M, he rolls with it, the universe hates him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebirdnamedsam/pseuds/Firebirdnamedsam
Summary: I was driving home after school when a freak lightning storm sends me to Remnant. Now, I have to survive Beacon until I can go home. Alright then, let's see what I can fix around here...





	1. One Bad Day After Another

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Firebirdnamedsam here. I have this story over on Fanfiction.net, and decided to cross post it to here, SB and SV. Updates take some time, but I will do my best to answer comments and reviews on all sites. Anyway, enjoy!

**One Bad Day After Another**

_'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

*Sounds*

_'Can high school get any more boring? Sheesh!'_ I'm walking from my last class of the day to my car, already exhausted and ready for food. _'At least I'm only here for half the day. How I made it through the first three years, I will never know.'_ Coming up on my car, I look in the driver side window to check how I look. _'Hair's still black and messy, that's not new. Getting a bit scruffy, I need to shave tomorrow. Grey outside and blue interior zipper hoodie, black shirt, navy blue jeans, white and black high tops with red accents, all good. Black eyes are black, and I'm still a bit fluffy! I'm five seven, and go to the gym every day, I shouldn't be fluffy damnit!'_

Finishing my check and self-beratement, I open up my car and place my stuff inside before climbing in myself. The car itself looks like the future and Mad Max collaborated to make this monstrosity. I took an old 2005 Mustang GT body and placed it on a Jeep Wrangler drive train, making sure to line up the wheel wells correctly.

Next, I rebuilt the engine from the ground up, starting with a brand new V-10 engine. The block was originally intended to go into a Ford Viper, but a little elbow grease, cutting, and welding allowed me to place it into the engine compartment of the Mustang. With the new engine, I had to order a new transmission as well. Attaching the two pieces was easy, as well as assembling the engine to stock specifications. Once the racing quality crankshaft, pistons, timing chain and camshafts were in place, I went to work constructing a custom supercharger. The supercharger was essentially five air compressors fitted into a laser cut reinforced steel block. Attaching it to the engine was difficult, if only because it almost tripled the height of the engine. Topping the now completed engine with an air filter and intake cover, I bolted and welded the new engine onto the Wrangler drive-train, then moved onto the suspension.

The difference between the original Jeep body and the Mustang body was very apparent in the suspension. I had to reconfigure the anchor points for the body, raising it almost six inches and cutting the front bumper off to make room for the engine. Unfortunately, I realized too late the torque from the engine would likely make the four-wheel-drive differential explode if I ever revved the engine, so I cut it out and extended the driveshaft. Now that I had to replace the front axle, I decided to set the front suspension like that of a Humvee, with each wheel having their own separate suspension. I replaced the shock-absorbers for the front wheels and the back axle, added Humvee springs to the front wheels, attached leaf springs to the back wheels, then moved on to the body itself.

The body was a bit tricky. First, I bought a carbon fiber hood for the car, and cut out a hole for the massive super charger. After the hole was cut I layered on five sheets of Kevlar weave to the fiber, finishing it with a thin steel cover that curved over the exposed Kevlar near the engine. The carbon fiber and Kevlar were there to allow the hood to be bullet proof and still be light enough for me to lift it for maintenance. The metal cover was to protect the Kevlar, as it becomes brittle in extreme heat. With the hood taken care of, I built a roll cage into the car, doing my best to maintain the interior while strengthening the body. I managed to preserve the back seat, at the cost of ripping the plastic covers off the inner workings of the passenger compartment. I also managed to hide a pistol holster in the dashboard, large enough for the Desert Eagle I stashed there, as well as a Nova tactical shotgun I managed to hide in the center console, in a hidden compartment right next to the transmission. The roll cage finished, I finally added the armor to the car. I re-forged two Tons of steel, adding four inches of metal to the exterior of the vehicle. I also added bullet proof windshields to the front and back of the car, and replaced the windows with an inch of ballistic plastic. The car now weighed 4.5 Tons, but I evened it up to five when I cut out the trunk and replaced the tiny 15-gallon gas tank with a 150-gallon gas tank, opening a small hole in the armor above the trunk to place the new fuel cap, as I covered the old one with armor. I finish the body with a half-Ton battering ram, not unlike the full upgrade from Mad Max the game.

After I finished the body and engine work, I added a bit of flare to the car. I let the body rust a bit, and hid 400 12-guage shotgun shells of various types and 500 rounds of desert eagle ammo under the back seat. I also hid all 32 of my ten terabyte hard drives, containing everything from the history of Earth, to almost the entire internet, to every work of fiction and nonfiction I could get my hands on, a med kit, and a couple twenty ounce jars of moonshine. The whole project was for my dad's E-3 costume, when Mad Max the game came out, but he let me keep it as my first car.

I turned the car on, hearing thunder roll over the parking lot. 'Damn, I really hope it doesn't pour on the way home. Last thing I need on a Friday, people getting into accidents on the highway.' Looking out at the sky above my intended route, I see a large, grey-black mass hovering above the highway, the rain visible for miles. '…I just had to think it.' "Since nothing is going my way today, might as well say it! What else could go wrong!" With those words, I pulled out of the parking lot and made my way to the highway.

I make it onto the on ramp when I notice the highway was empty. 'That's odd… there's always some tra- '*BOOOM!* "THE FUCK?!" Lighting had struck the highway behind me, causing the car to swerve from my shock and the proximity to ground zero. I look up, seeing nothing but heavy rain interrupted by bright multicolored flashes.

"…...Ah. Well, shit," I say as I gun the engine, hoping the speed will allow me to escape the worst of the storm. The lighting only increases in frequency and power, each strike landing closer and closer to the vehicle. Even as I desperately floor the gas, I know there's no way I'm living through this.

_'Well Dad, at least you can use this as a lesson for Contessa. Baby sis, sorry I missed your first birthday. Mom, I'm sorry I ca- '_ my internal monolog interrupted by the lightning as it finally strikes my car, the flash encompassing my vision. '…you know, for being in a supposed fireball of gas, it's not that warm…. Am I not dead?' Opening my eyes, the first thing I see is a fast-approaching steel wall to a warehouse. "SHIT!" I yank on the wheel, the spikes on the ram scraping the wall, ripping a five-foot-long hole into the warehouse before I slam on the brakes. As the car finally skids to a stop, all I can do is sit and think. _'What the hell?! How the hell am I not dead?! HOW THE FUCK DID I END UP HERE?! I'M ONLY SEVENTEEN! I'M TOO YOUNG FOR THIS SHIT! THE FU-'_ A tapping on the window interrupts my panic attack. Without thinking, I open the door and fall out of the car, my body still shaking from the adrenalin in my system. Before I can get my bearings, I'm kicked onto my back. The first thing my mind registers is the gun suddenly thrust in my face. My body reacts while I'm still in shock, my hand shooting up and grabbing the barrel, forcing it up while I kick my leg in the person's direction. I'm rewarded with a loud crack, followed by the guy's grip failing on the gun and a thud some distance away. Finally getting my head on straight, I sit up and look at the guy, who is now screaming on the ground in pain. Standing up, I notice the man on the ground has white robes over his black clothes, a half-mask with slits for eyes, a broken leg, and… FUCKING DOG EARS?!

"I knew furries were weird, but really?! Armed security?! What the hell, man?!" _'That uniform looks familiar...'_ Before I can get closer to the man, a door on the warehouse burst open. Men and women wearing the same uniform as the guy on the ground rush out of the building with guns and… swords?! Each of the people there had a unique animal characteristic, like ears, horns, or a tail. They look at Whitey (had to give him a name, it got annoying referring to the guy as, well, guy), before snapping their gazes to me.

"…uh, hi?" I say with a small wave of my hand, forgetting I still had Whitey's gun in it.

"He took out Jack! Get him!" The woman in front yells before charging at me, sword held high.

"Shit!" I yell as I jump back, firing into the crowd and accidentally shutting the door to my car. One of them tackles me from the side, slamming me into my car. The disorientation makes it easy for two really buff guys to grab my arms, knocking the gun out of my hand and pinning me to the car.

_'These guys need to let me go! I hurt the other guy out of reflex, I might lose it if they push me to hard! Gotta get free, now!'_ I put my thoughts to action, grabbing the overcoats of the men holding me and bringing my arms together as hard as I can. None of the people present expected the guys to fly into each other, cracking their heads together before falling to the ground, out cold.

Using the distraction, I quickly open the car door, hop in, and floor the gas. Rubber burns in a massive burnout cloud, the sound of the tires screeching the only thing I hear as the car pulls away, the momentum closing the still open door.

_'The fuck was that?! Since when did… maybe just a weird as hell gang. Please be a weird gang. I can't handle anything else right now. Good news, I got out in one piece. Bad news, they probably want my head on a pike. One problem at a time. Figure out where the hell I am, call family, find a way home.'_ *Crash! * slowing down at the sound of glass shattering around the corner, I turn down that street, only to find a young girl in a red hood with- _'HOW THE HELL CAN SHE LIFT THAT AND WHERE CAN I FIND ONE?!'_ -a red scythe standing in front of several thugs and a ginger in a white suit holding a cane. I gun the engine, the roar catching everyone's attention. Before anyone can react, I slide into a drift with the battering ram catching Whitey 2's legs, the body of the car slamming into the thugs. They were sent flying, the closest one landing forty feet away from the car once it came to a stop. Whitey 2 is on the ground, nursing a gash on his leg while Little Red is standing there, blinking. Whitey 2 stands up, pointing his cane at Little Red when I come out of the car with the nova in my hands and buckshot ammo in my hoodie's pockets.

"That's far enough Grey. Don't move if you don't want Red here to eat Dust!" Whitey 2 emphasizes his point by pressing a button on his cane, causing a sight to pop up at the end of it.

"Okay! Okay, just don't shoot- "I say while pointing my gun at him Before being interrupted by Red impaling her scythe into the ground and cocking a bolt built into it, the staff portion pointing in the opposite direction of Whitey 2. "… is that scythe a gun?"

Red glances in my direction before glaring (read pouting adorably in anger) at Whitey 2, "Yup! Now don't move Torchwick!"

"Torchwick? Are you talking to me or Whitey 2?"

They stop their stare down and look at me. "Whitey… 2?" They say in unison before Torchwick takes something out of his pocket and throws it at Red.

"Look out!" I yell before shooting the crystal Torchwick threw. It explodes in a fireball before quickly dissipating.

"Look!" She yells while pointing at Torchwick climbing a ladder up a nearby building.

"Stay here. I'll go after him!" I say before running to the ladder, climbing it significantly faster than he did. Torchwick is waiting on the other side of the roof by the time I make it there. I'm about to yell when Red uses her gun-sythe to hop to the roof?! _'This shit just gets weirder and weirder…'_

"Hey!" She yells, holding her scythe at the ready. Torchwick is about to reach into his pocket again when I shout, "Try it and I'll blow your arm off! Hands where I can see them and drop the cane!"

His hand stops, but he makes no move to follow the rest of my commands. I walk forward with my shotgun pointed at him when a flying… VTOL comes out of no-where. A hatch opens on the side of the craft, but before he can move, I fire at one of the engines. The buck-shot tears into the metal like a hot knife through butter, but the engine still works, barely. I'm about to fire another round when Torchwick whacks me in the jaw with his cane. The hit knocks me over, but all of us stare at the cane itself, now snapped in half.

"What are you made of, kid?" he mutters to himself before boarding the… airship? Once aboard, he makes his way to the cockpit and switches places with someone. The person steps into the hold, the only parts of her visible are her legs and her dress. Said dress is now glowing and- _'SHIT!'_ I think, dodging the fireball the woman threw at me. "First armed furries, then everything is a gun, now FUCKING MAGIC?!" I look up in frustration, seeing the shattered moon for the first time since I arrived. "THE MOON TOO?! WHERE THE HELL DID THAT STORM SEND ME?!" I stand and unload the remaining six shells from my Nova into the ship with a wordless roar, opening holes all over it and one of the balls of buckshot found a nice home in the pyromancers kneecap. She fell to the floor of the craft before her dress lit up again. She launched a fireball the size of a car at Red while screaming for Roman to, "Get us out of here!"

When I saw the flames gather in her hands, I ran towards Red, planning on body checking her out of the way. I knew I would never make it in time so I settled for taking the hit for her. I caught her in my arms and forced us around so we were facing away from the impending fire. Just as the heat became painful, I caught a glimpse of movement in the corner of my eye. Realizing my back wasn't cooked, I let Red go and turned around, gazing upon a pale skinned blond woman with glasses. She had green eyes, and was wearing a white blouse with black pants. She also had a black cape with bronze colored studs on it, and a tiara emblem of the same color positioned between her shoulders. In her hand was a-

"Really? Of all things to save us, you use a fricken riding crop? I'm so done with this shit." _'Fuckin' dominatrix, fuckin' kids with guns, fucking magic shit!'_

I start walking back to the ladder, throwing my hands in the air while the two of them watch me. "Nice meeting you Red, thanks for the save your highness. Bye!" I start sliding down the ladder, only to stop suddenly. I'm surrounded by a purple glow and lifted until my feet are on the roof again.

"And where do you think you're going? The two of you are coming with me." She calmly states.

"One, I'm going back to my car, you know, the one down there?" I say, pointing down at the running vehicle in question. She looks at my car, then back at me. "And two, I know you just saved us, but kidnapping is a little much." I deadpan. _'Honesty, just leave me alone. I just want to go home!'_

"Kidnapping? She's a Huntress!" Red exclaims before zipping in front of the now identified Huntress. "Can I have your autograph?" She asks her with stars in her eyes.

"A what?" I ask. _'Huntress? You know what, no.'_ "Never-mind. I'll go with you on three conditions."

She glares at me. "And these conditions are?"

"One, you tell me your name. I don't think you'd appreciate being called a dominatrix, even if it is just my thoughts." They stare at me in confusion, until Red asks, "What's a dom-in-a-trix?"

My eyes go wide. "That is not something you need to know kid!" I yell with a blush, "Now, your names?"

The woman raises an eyebrow at my outburst. "My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"I'm Ruby. Ruby Rose." Re- no Ruby tells me. 'Wait, Ruby Rose?! I'm in RWBY?!' "What's your name?" She asks, slightly tilting her head and collapsing her scythe.

"I'm formally known as Derrick Bastonge (bas-ton)." I tell her.

Goodwitch cut into the conversation, "And what are your other conditions, Mr. Bastonge?"

"Some dinner and a bed, Glynda. Right now, the only things I own are that car, its contents, and everything on my person." _'I have to keep this under wraps. Oh man, Cinder must be pissed!'_

"I can provide that. Please follow me." She says as she makes her way to the ground. I follow behind, sliding down the ladder again, only my foot got caught on a rung, forcing me off seventeen feet from the ground. I land on my back, cratering the ground a little. The two run to me, stopping short when they see the crater I left. I point to it, "Yeah, I don't know either. Let's just go."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I'm sitting in an interrogation room, waiting for Goodwitch to come back. She took Ruby to a separate room and told me to wait here. That was half an hour ago. Just as I was thinking about getting up, Goodwitch and a man with silver hair wearing a suit of various shades of green, walk in. The man has a tray in his hands, a plate with steak, mashed potatoes and green beans, silverware and two coffee cups, one with an emblem printed on the side, rest upon it. He places the tray down in front of me as Goodwitch pulls out a tablet thing. _'Not even going to think about it. FOOD!'_ The man takes the cup with the emblem and sips it.

"Derrick Bastone."

I stop daydreaming. "Yes?"

"May I ask where you learned to do this?" He asks, pointing to the tablet. Said tablet is now showing a video of everything that happened after I ran over the thugs.

"I didn't learn it, sir. Most of that was reflexes and frustration getting the better of me."

"Really now?" He quirks an eyebrow. "That partially explains why we were unable to locate you in any combat school system. Care to explain why neither Ms. Goodwitch, or myself, can locate any record of you in the kingdom?"

I glance at the camera in the room. "I'm not exactly from around here. Hell, I don't think I'm from this world, to be honest."

"What do you mean?" Goodwitch asks. She crosses her arms and gives me a slight glare. "Do not play games with us, Mr. Bastone."

I give her a smug smile and start eating, speaking between bites. "Who's playing games? I just want to eat, then a bed to sleep in. I'm kinda stranded here. Being dead usually stops people from searching for you." I say like I just told her the weather.

Both of them are stunned for a moment. The man regains composure first and asks, "Being dead?"

"I am fairly confident I died on my old world and was somehow transferred here. The car I drove here was struck by lightning, which should have detonated the fuel in the tanks. There's enough gas in there to turn half a city block into a massive bonfire. But, instead of getting roasted, I ended up on the outskirts of this city. First thing I did was almost crash into a warehouse and from there, everything has just gotten weirder and weirder. I don't want to talk about my home, trying to suppress what happened so I can keep it together. At least until I go to sleep."

He hummed to himself, taking a sip of his coffee. "In that case, I am Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon Academy." He held out his hand for a shake.

"Nice to meet you sir," I say as I shake his hand. "Am I correct in assuming you want me in your school, headmaster?"

"You would indeed, Mr. Bastone. What do you say?"

_'Nothing to lose, everything to gain. Without this offer, I'm stuck on the streets.'_ "As long as there's room and board, I accept." I say with a small smile.

"Welcome to Beacon, Mr. Bastone."

_'Well Remnant, looks like there's going to be a few changes around here._ ' I look at the two of them while eating the food. _'Time to get to work.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Prep Time**

* * *

 

**Pretty damn obvious I don't own RWBY. Might try to buy it later. I'll let you know.**

**Without further ado…**

**ENJOY THE SHOW!**

**POV Change**

' _Thoughts'_

_**Neo Talking-Scroll Text** _

*Sounds*

"Speech"

**My POV, Hotel in Vale, the next morning.**

I woke up to the sound of my phone alarm going off. Checking the time on the hotel clock and groaning when I see the two show identical times, I sit up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

After I had my talk with Ozpin and Glynda, the latter and I drove to a nearby hotel. She paid for a single room, then left, saying she would be back by 9:30 to go shopping for supplies. Checking my iPhone 6, I see I have about an hour until she arrives.

A quick shower and dressing later, I'm sitting in the breakfast buffet area, two plates and a bowl loaded with eggs, bacon, pancakes, fruit, and cereal, chowing down and typing notes into my phone. Making a general college shopping list with extra essentials like toiletries and clothes, I let my mind wander.

' _I'm on Remnant, with Grimm, Huntsman, and Dust. No idea what to do about the Dust, but I know I have to stop the invasion. I could try some butterfly effect stuff during the break between semesters, see how much I can fuck up Cinder's plans while making my own for Salem. Once the Grimm bitch is dead, I can focus on going home. I need to ask Glynda about aura, see if I can get some type of production going for moonshine, and attempt to sell some of my fictional content. I knew those drives would help. Let's see, sell the contents of the history drive to Oobleck, all the military strategy stuff I can sell to Ironwood, the games…. I can probably convince Weiss to help on that front, if I split the profits with her. That's my income. I'll need a base of operations, one outside Beacon so I can make more moonshine, ammo and store all my other purchases. Last but certainly not least, I need to tell RWBY and JNPR about me and the future. If I get them on my side, I can avoid most of the conflict between the teams and others. Might worry about SSSN and CVFY when the festival gets closer…'_

A light tapping on my shoulder brings me out of my thoughts. Following the hand up to the owner's face, my eyes meet Glynda's.

"Sorry for spacing out ma'am. I take it you were trying to get my attention for a while?" I say while finishing up my food, stacking the plates and utensils.

"Not at all. I just arrived Mr. Bastone. Are you ready to go?" She replies while I stand from my seat, pocketing my phone.

"Yes ma'am. Where too first?" I ask, gesturing for her to follow me to the garage.

"First, we need to purchase luggage for yourself. You need something to hold all your clothes."

Unlocking the car, we get in. I start it, the engine roaring to life and echoing in the confined space. I put it in first and let the engine idle us to the entrance. "I agree, but I don't have any trunk space. Best I can do is throw the bags in the back."

"Very well. Turn left here." She sighs, pointing to the left. I follow her instructions, leading us to the Remnant equivalent to the megamall. Parking, we first buy the luggage, buying two large navy blue material bags. I roll them to the next store, Glynda directing us to a department store named "Young Sailor." I bought my clothes here, sticking to jeans, black t-shirts, a camo jacket with patch hooks on the upper arms, and a new pair of combat boots. Glynda pays for everything, I shove my new clothes into the bags, and we make our way to an office store. On the way Glynda speaks up.

"Mr. Bastone?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"When we first met, you said you didn't want to call me something, even if it was just your thoughts. What was it again?"

I blush a little, pink dusting my cheeks. "Ah. It, that was highly inappropriate of me. I really should not have said that…"

She gives me a glare out of the corner of her eye. "Why is that, Mr. Bastone? What does it mean?"

I can only gape at her while walking, trying to think of something to say and failing.  _'Fuck it. She asked.'_

"Ma'am, a dominatrix is a sexual term, referring to a person, usually a woman, who causes another pain for sexual enjoyment. The typical tool of the trade is a riding crop." I say with a completely straight face, struggling not to laugh my ass off at her.

Glynda stopped moving as soon as I said it was related to sex, her whole face lighting up in a blush that would make Ruby's cloak jealous. Her jaw works, but no words form, the explanation stunning her into shock.

Noticing the Goodwitch isn't in front of me anymore, I stop and wait for her to compose herself. She finally does, storming over to a nearby bathroom, using her semblance to pick me up and almost throw me into the wall. We are at eye level, her green orbs trying to glare my black eyes out of existence.

"WHAT KIND OF SICK PERSON ARE YOU?!" I start laughing trying in vain to hold in my mirth.

"You think that's bad? A dom is one of the tamest fetishes on my old world. With nothing like the Grimm to distract them, the people have done some pretty crazy and messed up shit. You really don't want to know what other people do. Besides, I'm pretty sure the Grimm are the reason why you guys aren't killing each other all the time."

Her expression shifts from one of embarrassment to one of horror. "What do you mean? How could people do something so… barbaric?" I give her a grin, chuckling lightly.

"That's barbaric? Earth has over seven billion people, where hundreds of thousands die to war, terrorists, crime and famine every day. Humans have been killing each other for millions of years, first with our hands, then simple weapons, all the way up to using a bomb to wipe out a city the size of Vale from the other side of the planet."

I look out to the rest of the mall. "You have only four major population centers. Earth… humans took over the whole damn planet, and pretty soon, we'll take over another. We are conquerors, and at the same time, we are the most compassionate beings. You have people who caused a genocide, and people who freed nations." I sigh. "Most of the problems back home stem from a lack of resources. And even when we have the supplies, the ones who need it most can't afford it." I give her a depreciating laugh and walk back into the mall. "You really don't know how good you've got it. Remnant is paradise. You have a clear enemy, a general state of world peace, and the infrastructure to have a city this big. Paradise, really."

Walking off, I call to her. "Let's go. I still need school supplies, an ammo loader, empty shotgun shells, steel balls, a mortar and pedestal, graphite, a tumbler, sulfur, saltpeter, charcoal, motion sickness pills, toiletries, a scroll and some other things."

She catches up to me, only to question, "Why do you need sulfur?"

0000000000000000000000000

**My POV, back at the hotel, night time.**

' _Man, bringing all that stuff was a pain. Thank god this hotel has an elevator.'_

I shove my bags into a corner of the room, then pull out the ingredients, the tumbler, and the mortar. Carefully measuring out a 75-15-10 ratio, I slide the ingredients off the paper I was using into the mortar. I slowly grind them together, making sure not to generate too much heat. When the rotten egg smell of the sulfur finally dissipates, I pour the freshly made black powder into the tumbler, then pour in half a cup of graphite. Turning the machine on, I let it work while I grab a half gallon can of gas I siphoned from my car, a glass bowl, and a large block of Styrofoam. I place the foam in the bowl, then pour the gas into it. I make some thermite, then pour it into the mixture. I stir it to make sure I have even distribution, then I let it sit. Knowing the tumbler will take at least eight hours to finish, I set the timer on the device before taking a quick shower. I change into my new pajamas, a loose white t-shirt and black basketball shorts, and flop onto the bed, falling asleep immediately.

000000000000000000000000

**Glynda's POV, her office at Beacon.**

' _How can he be so calm about everything? He was ripped from his home, his family, everything he knows. The way he talked about his home… as if that amount of death was normal… if it was normal for him, I can see why Remnant would be a paradise for him'_

I'm sitting at my desk, going over the transcripts of the student's arriving in two days. Focusing on the task at hand is proving much more difficult than I imagined, as all the details of the documents drag my thoughts to the latest potential student.

The door opens, and in walks Ozpin, sipping his favorite coffee cup. He has a file in his hand, the wording on the outside stating it is Mr. Bastone's records.

"How can I help you, Ozpin?" He stops in front of my desk, placing the file on top off the rest of the paper work.

"This is all the information I was able to compile for Mr. Bastone. I would like you to visit him again in Vale, and finish the file. All we have at the moment is his physical appearance, which means you will have to fill out all the combat and other experience." I sigh at his words.  _'Well, I can ask him a few questions of my own.'_

"Yes sir."

000000000000000000000000000

**My POV, the next morning.**

My phone alarm went off, signaling the end of the tumbler's cycle. Getting up from my bed, I walk over to my little work station, grabbing some empty red, black, green, and white shells, the blasting caps, the bowl of napalm/thermite, a bag of dust infused iron ball bearings, a bag of rubber balls the size of the bearings, and a lighter, placing them close to the tumbler. I use the blasting caps to scoop some of the powder in the tumbler, attach a shell body, then stick a small piece of carboard into the shell to keep the powder in place. I then spend the next hour and a half loading the shells with various objects, red with the thermite, green with the rubber, white with the iron, and black with more gunpowder. This continues until I run out of shells and powder. I clean out the tumbler, make more powder, put it in the tumbler with more graphite, and turn it on again. Watching it work for a minute, my new scroll goes off.

 _ **I will be in the hotel lobby in one hour. Please meet me at the table from yesterday.**_ _'Alright, seems like we aren't done yet. I need to clean up, I smell like gas, powder and sweat.'_  Doing just that, I pocket my keys, phone, knife, and wallet before heading down.

I have the same breakfast as yesterday, only a little more food this time. I don't know why, just moving around is making me hungry. I did notice my gut shrunk a little, but I think the stress of the situation is the cause for it. I spot Glynda walking in this time, she takes a seat in front of me while I eat.

When I finish, I inquired her motive for coming again. "So… why are you here again? I was under the impression we would not see each other again until Beacon."

"As was I, but Ozpin assigned me the task of creating a profile for you. Your height, weight, blood type, medical history, combat experience, etc." she explained, placing a manila folder with my name on it in front of her. I nod my head, the reasoning seeming sound.

"Alright, what do you want to know first?"

"Start with your combat experience. What is your weapon?"

"I have a really powerful hand gun, a shotgun, and a knife. The knife is kinda like a mini-sword, now that I think about it."

"A mini sword?" I respond by drawing the weapon from its sheath on my hip.

The entire weapon is 15-inches from tip to the end of the handle. The 10-inch blade starts as a straight edge from the handle, then makes a sharp angle to the sharp point. Only one side is sharp, the cutting edge itself being reflective while the rest of the knife is matt black. The handle has a cross guard built into it. Her eyes widen a bit at the sight, before she makes a note on my file.

"Thank you for that. Now, what do you have for combat experience?" she queried, her pen still on the paper.

"In terms of actually fighting people, I was in a bar fight in a different country, and I knocked two grown men out in the process. Otherwise, I have none. However, both my parents are in the military, so I asked my father to train me in close quarters combat with my knife. He also gave me pistol training, and now I can hit any target up to fifty meters away with pinpoint accuracy. My mother trained me with my shotgun and automatic weapons, after three years I can hit targets up to 100 meters away with reasonable accuracy. I am a crack shot with any semi auto ranged weapon, and I can use submachine guns with a reasonable degree of accuracy."

"No sword training? Or any melee weapon for that matter?"

Thinking back, I can't recall, "Unless you want to hear about the time I used a sledge hammer to beat back a pissed off grizzly bear until my dad shot it, nope."

"I'm sorry, what? What is a grizzly? And yes, I would like to hear the story. It will help me place your combat aptitude."

"A grizzly is a twelve-foot-tall bear. My dad and I were camping a couple months ago, when the bear showed up, looking for food. Upon seeing us, the bear attacked. I managed to grab a sledge hammer and used it to block the bear claws. The force of the swipe knocked me back, and the bear tried again. This time, I was able to roll out of the way, and use the momentum of rolling and standing to deliver one hell of a hit to its face. My dad shot it with the Nova, killing it right after." My stomach grumbles, and I just notice how hungry I am. "Excuse me, may I buy some food for the two of us? The hotel has a buffet."

"Yes, of course. Use this." She hands me a purple Lien card, which is covered in a language that seems like a bastardization of Russian, Arabic, and English. Taking the card, I pay for twenty plates worth of food, before staking said food onto two plates and going back to Glynda. Placing the plates down on the table, she continues to write while I chow down. A few minutes and both plates later, I check my phone, stunned to see it wasn't even noon yet.  _'What the hell? I ate two meals in two hours! Did my metabolism speed up or something?_ '

"Are you alright? You seem shocked." Her words break me out of my stupor.

"Yes, I'm fine. I usually don't eat this much, this often. I think my metabolism sped up a lot when I traveled here. That, and I seem stronger here. Much stronger."

"Is that so? You can tell Jack when you arrive at Beacon. He is the physician on site for the academy, and he will fill the rest of your medical records. Now, do you have any other plans for today?"

I shrug. "Not really. I'm making more ammo in my room, but I need to wait about ten hours between batches. I started a new batch this morning, so I have eight hours or so before I need to go back."

She blinks, clearly not expecting me to have any tasks today. "You are making more ammunition? Why?"

"I have 400 shells for my main weapon. I burn through fifty shells every time I go to the range, so I figured it would be best if I got a head start on supplementing my ammo supply."

She nods at my response, before closing the file in her hands. She places it in her bag, then asked, "Do you mind if I ask questions about your world? I understand it might be a sensitive subject, but you piqued my curiosity."

"Ask away ma'am. Just, don't ask about my family. Please." She nods, thinking about her inquiry.

"You said humanity took over the planet. What of the Faunus?"

"The what? What's a Faunus? Are they the ones running around with animal parts?"

Rolling her eyes, she responds. "Yes. They are. The Faunus are people born with animal characteristics. They also have enhanced senses and night vision. Many of them face persecution and discrimination, leading to the formation of the White Fang, a peaceful turned terrorist group fighting for Faunus rights."

"You know, they remind me of the black population in my home country." She was now paying rapt attention to me. "Back in the fifties and sixties, the African Americans living in the South had enough of the White population's shit, so they staged mass protests, boycotts, marches, and other events that skip my mind at the moment. The idea was to force the federal government to intervein on the state government, forcing the southern states to give the African Americans their rights. Took them almost fifteen years, but they got their rights, mostly in part to one of the better examples of humanity, Martin Luther King Jr. Main difference is they never turned into a terrorist group." Taking a sip of water, I continue. "I have a question. What exactly is Beacon for? All I know is it's an academy."

"Oh! For some reason, I thought you knew. Beacon is a Hunter academy, were we train Hunters and Huntresses how to fight the forces of Grimm. Grimm are soulless monsters who will stop at nothing to kill every human and Faunus on Remnant. They come in many shapes and forms, all of which you will learn at Beacon." She stops collecting her thoughts, then begins talking again. "Yesterday, you said someone caused a genocide. Who would do such a thing?"

"Ah. The most prominent examples are Stalin and Hitler, but the one I was referring to was Adolf Hitler. The evilest man in history."

"What did he do that was so evil? The worst anyone could do here is willingly work with the Grimm to exterminate mankind."

"Ha! That's it? Hitler ordered the extermination of a race, sent children to war, and tried to take over the world." She gapes, her mouth hanging open in shock and horror. Nearby people who caught the final sentence stopped moving and stared at me. Glancing around, I raise my voice. "That's what he did in my book, anyway." The words satisfy their curiosity and breaks Glynda out of her shock.

"H-how can anyone be that evil?" she whispers, mostly to herself.

"Easy. The events of WWI left the country Adolf lived in poor and broken, the spirit of the people was crushed. He saw himself as the key to turning his homeland into a massive empire, one that focused on the Aryan master race and blamed all their woes on another race, the Jews. He came into power during a world-wide economic crisis, fixed the economy for his country, then slowly took territory from other nations, not firing a single bullet in the process. Eventually the other nations had enough, and went to war. Hitler turned on his ally in the east after defeating an enemy in the west, holding an entire continent in his hands. My country intervened when Japan, Germany's Ally on the other side of the world, attacked a strategic military instilation, ending our economic depression and turning our civilian market into the largest war manufacturing nation in the world. Eventually, the three superpowers of the day cornered the bastard, and he killed himself." I state, taking sips of water as I spoke.

"Wait, World War One? There were two world wars for Earth?!"

"Yup. The first world war started out of pride and defense agreements. When Germany attacked France, its next-door neighbor, all the defense pacts dragged seven of the world's most powerful nations into war. My home country, America, didn't enter the first war until three years after it started, and even then, it took four more years of fighting before the conflict ended. The instigator, Germany, was forced to pay for the damages. Setting the stage for Hitler to take over." I refill my water glass, and take another sip.  _'If she's this interested in my history, god knows what Oobleck will do…'_

"Wait, you said there was war and terror on Earth when you left. Is the second world war still going on?!"

I can't help but grin at her reaction. "Nope. WWII ended 72 years ago. There were three actual wars since then, and the ongoing war on terror starting sixteen years ago. Being the dominant species, we keep finding reasons for killing one another." She shakes her head, trying to make sense of the needless violence on Earth. "Don't worry about it. We turned the act of killing another person into entertainment, be it killing your opponents in a video game to the protagonist killing his way to the bad guy. Most of us are desensitized to it." I take another sip, checking my phone as I do so. Glynda and I had been talking for the better part of seven hours, and I was starving again. I collected more food from the buffet, five plates this time, and eat it all. I finish in twenty minutes, Glynda staying silent the whole time.

"How can you live like that?"

"Huh? I'm sorry?"

"How can people live in a world like yours?"

"See, that's the thing ma'am. The grand majority bend the system to their will. Stepping on others, taking opportunities when they can to better themselves. We don't have any other options. Thank you for spending the day with me, but I need to get back to my room. I need to finish the ammo, then pack everything up for tomorrow." I stand with those final words, and head back upstairs.

0000000000000000000000000

**Glynda POV**

' _He came from a world drowning in hate and suffering, but it's as if he doesn't even notice it. Dear Oum, I need to tell Ozpin about all this. Oobleck too, for the history. The shear death and destruction that world goes through… I never thought I would be happy for the presence of Grimm, but if that is the alternative, I'll stay here.'_ I stand from the table and leave, heading for the airdocks.  _'He could teach the third years a lesson or two on the need for taking down criminals in a more permanent manner. I should talk to Ozpin about it.'_

 **AN:** **Fav, Follow, and Comment! Seriously, I need those comments. They help me catch all the stuff that doesn't make sense, and inspire stuff in the story.**

**Sam out!**


	3. The Good Day

**Chapter 3: The Good Day**

**First comment! Nice! I thank you good sir.**

**Here's my response.**

**Jarl Vargrson: Ah. Well I feel stupid. I'll fix it. Thank you for the compliment all the same!**

**Before I forget, Rooster Teeth owns RWBY. The only things I own in this fic are the car and Derrick.**

**  
Anyway, enjoy the show!**

**POV Change**

' _Thoughts'_

*Sounds*

"Speech"

Two days have passed since I last saw Ruby. I changed into my hunter clothes, put on my school bag filled with ammo, the pills, and my pajamas, packed up all my new gear, put it in my luggage, and drove it to the airdocks. Dropping the vehicle off, I boarded the airship heading to Beacon. A few minutes into the flight, I've already spotted Ruby talking to a certain curvaceous blond in a tan jacket, but I'm holding off talking to them. Looking around, I finally find my target, who is vainly trying to hold in his lunch. I walk up to him and tap his shoulder.

"Hey man, you don't look so good. Are you alright?" I ask while rubbing his back a bit. This has a noticeable effect, as he stops retching.

"Y-yeah, I'm… Not doing so well." He says, turning around to face me. He's taller than me by a few inches, with blond hair and blue eyes. He's wearing a white breast plate and shoulder armor over a black hoodie, and faded blue jeans.

"I noticed. Here," I pull out a bottle from my pocket, the label stating the contents help with motion sickness, and a bottle of water from my backpack. "This should help."

The boy quickly takes both bottles and downs two pills before drinking the water. His face visibly changes color from green to a more natural pale. "Thanks man! I wish I knew about these before I got here!" He hands the pill bottle back and keeps the water. I put the bottle in my bag before placing it on my back again.

"It's no problem. I have issues with motion sickness from time to time, so I just keep them on me. I'm Derrick, by the way." I state, putting out my hand for a handshake.

He takes my hand and shakes it once with a much weaker grip than I was expecting. "Jaune. Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, ladies love it." He says with a confident smile.

I facepalm. "Rule number one Jaune. Never say pick-up lines to a guy." He freezes for a second, before his face goes as red as a tomato.

"O-Oh! I-I'm so sorry! My dad said all I need is confidence and-" I hold up my hand, stopping the poor stuttering mess of a boy from embarrassing himself more.

"Jaune. It's fine. Just, don't do it again, okay?" He nods in affirmation.

"Ok. Look, I'm a little short on time, so here's five rules I came up with to prevent any embarrassing moments. Judging from your reaction to my comment, you need them. Rule number one, you already know. Rule number two, don't start every conversation with a pickup line. This goes back to rule number one. Rule number three, don't use false confidence. It only screws you over. Rule number four, don't act upon something you hear in passing. The person speaking is most likely talking about something else. And finally, don't give a girl a nickname without asking if she likes it. That's one of the easier ways to piss a woman off." I shudder a bit, remembering Ms. Goodwitch asking what a dominatrix was. That was an uncomfortable conversation, for her at least…

Jaune blinks in confusion. "Uh… thanks, I guess?"

I nod my head. "You're welcome. I need to go, I'll talk to you later." I say as I start making my way to Ruby and her sister.  _'Half-sister. Hopefully, Jaune doesn't become Vomit Boy, and focuses more on Pyrrha than Wiess. That advice should keep him from embarrassing himself too much.'_

"-I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees!"  _'And there's my cue. Thanks Ruby.'_

"I doubt anyone has normal knees in this school." The two girls turn to look at me, Ruby's eyes lighting up in recognition. "After all, you guys look like a fashion designer was told to make armor an accessory."

"Hey! You're that guy from the roof!" Ruby exclaims, pointing her finger at me.

"So you're the guy my sister was talking about! My name's Yang, Ruby's older sister." The blonde holds her hand out.

I hold my hands up in an 'I surrender' position. "Nice to meet you. And for the record, your sister is cute, but a little too young for me. No need to shake me down or anything."  _'Not looking forward to that. Still, as much as I would like to cuddle and feed Ruby cookies, she needs to focus on school first.'_

She glares, crossing her arms under her assets. "What is she not good enough for you or something?"

"Not at all. She seems younger than all everyone on this ship, so I'm assuming she was moved ahead at least a year or two, if not three or four. She will need to spend a large amount of time catching up with the rest of us."  _'Please buy it…. Seriously Ruby?! What did I say that made you blush!'_

Before Yang could reply, a hologram of Ms. Goodwitch appears on the window next to us. While she's talking, I make my way over to Ruby. "Hey, are you ok?"

She shakes herself out of her stupor. "H-huh?"

"I asked if you were ok. I didn't see you take any hits a few days ago, but it doesn't hurt to check." I say with a small smile.

"Oh! I got a couple scratches, but my aura healed them up! Thanks for asking though!" Her face finally shifts back to its normal color.

"Ah, alright."  _'Crap! Almost forgot about aura… and I still don't have mine unlocked. Wait, if I don't have aura, then how did Melodic Cudgel snap when it hit me? And that crater, there's no way I should have made that when I fell even if I did land on the nova. Somethings off.'_  My thoughts are cut short when I feel a tapping on my shoulder. Ruby and Yang are gone, the only people left on the ship were Jaune and I.

"Derrick?"

I turn to face him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go see our home for the next few years, shall we?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

' _This school looks like a cross between the Notre Dame, and a medieval castle. I get the need for style, but really Oz? You could have saved a lot of Lien… unless the building itself is propaganda to convince young kids to be hunters.'_ Jaune and I had separated after leaving the ship. He decided to stay close to the landing pad while I went off to explore. As I make my way back to the front, I see Ruby and a girl in white standing over a pile of suit cases. I book it, racing to them when I see Wiese start shaking a vial of Dust. I reach them in time to see Ruby ready to sneeze, placing my finger underneath her nose.

"Woah there! Last thing we need is all this Dust exposed going off-" I say, scuffing my shoe on the ground. None of us knew that there was more Dust on the ground from the other vials in the case, and I had just set it off.

*BOOOOOM!*

The resulting explosion sent the girls flying away, Ruby landing ten feet away and Wiess landing fifteen feet away. The Dust I set off was Ice Dust, so before the rest activated, my foot, ankle and calf were frozen to the ground in a block of ice. Surprisingly, my foot being frozen, and the sub sequential explosion, did not hurt as much as I thought they would.

'… _ow. Quick check, arms are good, hands and fingers are still there, legs are still attached, right leg is frozen up to the knee, and my right side feels like that time I set off a fire cracker on my skin. Minor burns and holes in my jacket and jeans…. HOW THE FUCK DID I NOT DIE AGAIN?!'_

Wiess recovers first, looking at her now open and empty suitcase sitting beside her in shock and rage. "YOU IMBECILE!" She shrieks, getting up and stomping towards the rest of her luggage, which had been blown in a rough arc about eight feet from the detonation point. When she reaches it, she checks the other suit cases. Seeing that the outer shell managed to protect the contents, she whirls around to glare at Ruby, who is just now getting up. By now the smoke clears from the unintentional bomb, and I can see the rant forming on the heiress's lips. I break the ice keeping my leg on the ground, attracting the attention of both girls. Ruby freezes in place at the sight of me, while Wiess has to stop and process the fact that I wasn't blown away and was relatively fine. Looking at both girls, I notice their clothes are scorched, torn and their skin was burnt.

"…Schnee." I glare at the girl, who shrinks back in fear and shame. "That, stung. A lot. Maybe you should check your shit before you start bitching. Might save yourself the embarrassment of calling daddy and telling him you lost half your Dust before initiation." I help Ruby to her feet, and upon seeing Jaune, I direct her to him.  _'Lazy ass. How the hell did he sleep through that explosion? …those pills I gave him induce drowsiness. Fine.'_

"Ruby, do you see the guy asleep on the ground over there? Wake him up and tell him Derrick wants him to be your friend." She nods in acknowledgement before doing as I asked. I turn to Wiess, ready to lay into her when I see Ms. Goodwitch glaring at the four of us.

"Uh… Hi?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Unbelievable! You three destroyed the courtyard and could have been killed!" Ms. Goodwitch has been laying into us for the last ten minutes in her office, going on and on about how reckless we were.

Finally, she stops and sighs. "Ms. Rose, Ms. Schnee, and Mr. Arc, please go to the Headmaster's office for the speech you missed. Mr. Bastone, please follow me to the infirmary."

Before leaving the room, Jaune asks, "Is he going to be alright, Professor?"

She walks to the door, beckoning for me to follow her before she answers. "Yes Mr. Arc. Due to the nature of his admission, we do not have basic medical records for Mr. Bastone. I plan to rectify this immediately."

I put my hand on his shoulder while the professor locks her door. "I'll be fine Jaune. And look, you have two new friends to talk to. I'll see you and Ruby later." Goodwitch has her door closed and is now walking down the hall. "I gotta go. See ya!" I run to catch up with Goodwitch, leaving the three to themselves.

Once they are out of sight, I start talking. "So, finally going to see the doc, huh?" She stops for a second, turning to look me in the eyes.

"The girls had aura to protect themselves, and they still had second degree burns. How did you survive that blast? It should have killed you!"

I put my hands up in an attempt to calm her down. "Look professor, I don't know either. All that stuff did was burn my clothes a bit, freeze my leg to the ground, and burn all the hair on my right arm off. It didn't even burn, just stung a bit."

She throws her hands up in frustration and storms down the hall at a fast pace. "But how?! Even I couldn't walk away from a blast like that without any burns. And what is that clunking sound?!"

I avoid looking her in the eyes, seeing the sign for the infirmary down the hall. "There's still ice on my shoe ma'am." We walk in, I sit down in one of the chairs while the professor talks to the woman behind the counter.  _'Huh. Last time I was in any kind of clinic was when Contessa was born… NO! I WILL GET BACK DAMN IT! If I can help Ozpin take down Salem, he will owe me one hell of a favor. I can use that to get Ironwood to figure out a way back home…. Or I can just do what Wiess did in Out of Place and mix a bunch of dust together… yeah that will not end well. Back to plan A then.'_

"Mr. Bastone?" A woman wearing a doctor's coat with the red cross and Beacon's emblem called my name.

"Y-Yes ma'am?"  _'Fucking stuttered. Damn it! I have to keep it together!'_

"Please follow Glynda and I to the examination room." I do as she asks.

When we arrive, she turns to me with an apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry Mr. Bastone, but given that you are not native to Remnant, we will have to preform every test we have to ensure we can treat you here should you be injured. And fill out the medical portion of your file."  _'Well… shit.'_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Jaune's POV**

We watched Derrick and Professor Goodwitch walk down the hall, finally losing sight of them when they turned a corner. We start walking to the headmaster's office, the girl in white leading us.

I turned to Ruby and Sn-  _'No! Remember the rules!'_  Wiess. "So, Wha- "

"I don't enjoy his company." Wiess states.

I try again. "Uh… He's actually pretty cool." Both of them look at me. "H-he gave me some medicine for my motion sickness a-and gave me some advice for talking to people."

Ruby tilts her head to the side. "He did? I met him a couple days ago, when he helped me fight Roman Torchwick."

Wiess snaps her eyes back to Ruby. "He did what?! How did he fight Roman Torchwick?! With what?!"

Ruby shies away from Wiess, her high-pitched yelling visibly pushing the younger girl away. "He used his car to hit the thugs like skreeeech! And then he used a really strong shotgun to shoot at Torchwick! And then we chased him to a nearby roof, when a bullhead showed up. Derrick started yelling, then he nearly took out one of the engines with a single shot from his gun! He kept yelling and firing and each shot went straight into the airship like it was !"

"Wait," I cut in, "how did his gun shoot into the bullhead? Aren't those things bullet-proof?"

"I…. I don't know… he just got mad and started shooting. He even managed to hit the lady, a bullet going into her knee. That's why she threw a fireball at us while Roman flew the ship away."

"None of this makes sense!" Wiess yells, "If he was a hunter in training, he wouldn't have used a car to attack in the first place. And no matter how strong the weapon, dust ammunition will not penetrate aura on the first try! We will discuss this later, we are here." She calls the elevator. While we wait, I can't help but think,  _'Who are you Derrick?'_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**My POV**

Goodwitch and I are staring at the needle trying to break my ski- *snap* the nurse sighs, reaching for another needle. The doctor looks over the results of the other tests, shaking his head in confusion.

"I don't understand. Denser muscle and bone composition, harder skin, grossly overweight, yet your body composition says you're perfectly healthy." He tosses the folder onto the counter he's leaning against and sighs. "I was informed of your origins, but this doesn't make any sense. Just, how?" he says, holding his hand palm up in my direction.

' _I think… maybe.'_  I clear my throat. "Just a quick question, but does anyone know the force of gravity at sea level? And while we're at it, the standard air pressure at sea level?" They look at me in confusion, before Goodwitch speaks up.

"Gravity is 7.82 meters per second per second, and the air pressure is 8.52 pounds per square inch. Why does this matter?" She asks quirking her left eyebrow. The other two people in the room stop what they were doing to listen to the answer as well.

"It's a matter of air pressure and gravity. The standard air pressure back home is 14.7 pounds per square inch, and the gravity is 9.81 meters per second per second. Higher air pressure means harder skin, the denser bones and the muscle tissue are from more gravity pulling me down to earth. Maybe. I was studying to be a mechanical engineer before I got here, so I don't know everything about the atmosphere."  _'Best I could come up with anyway. Since I'm here…'_  "On an unrelated note, can one of you unlock my aura? I've been hearing plenty about it, like using it to power a semblance to it protecting and healing you. So… please?"

The doctor speaks just as Goodwitch opens her mouth. "I'm sure Professor Goodwitch would be happy to, but I don't think you will need aura. Your body, as it is now, is comparable to third year students using their aura to enhance their bodies past their natural limits. You, on the other hand, could go exercise even more and become as strong as a newly licensed huntsman before the end of the first semester. I've noticed the more we try to draw your blood, the harder the skin in the area becomes. Your body adapts much faster than anyone on Remnant." The doctor leans back, resting his head against the wall. "And if what you said about breaking Torchwick's weapon with your face is true, your bones are comparable to Dust infused metal."

"Wait," I hold up my hand. "Dust infused metal breaking on my cheek doesn't explain how I wasn't roasted alive when the Dust exploded. Care to explain that, Doc?"

The doctor crosses his arms. "As far as I can tell, you can't interact with Dust, even if it's been activated already. Hunters and Huntresses can use their auras to interact with Dust, because all people on Remnant are born from Dust. We have a small, constantly regenerating amount of Dust in our bodies, powering our aura and generally keeping us alive, about half a kilogram. Since you are from a different planet, you don't have that Dust in you. So, for the moment, you can't use Dust. However, given how adaptable your body is compared to ours, that is subject to change."

"Thanks doc. Did you run a test on my metabolism? It's a lot faster than it normally is."

"Really?" He questioned. "It seemed normal to me, but that might be because it matches the average Hunter. Now that I think about it, you having anything that matches that of our own people is improbable. This metabolism has a different effect on you than it does for us. Normally, the extra energy from the food we eat is used to regenerate the Dust within us. For you, it's using all available resources in your body to build muscle mass, reduce fat and act as a slight healing factor. I won't know until you are severely injured, but your body is healing at an accelerated rate, repairing the damage to your muscles as you move, and preventing any bruising from occurring. Now, is there anything you have that can cut through your skin? Nothing we have can break it, and we need blood samples in case the worst happens."

"Yes, actually. I keep my knife on me at all times." I say while pulling out said blade. "This good enough for you?" flipping the knife around so I'm holding it by the blade, the handle pointed at the doctor.

He swallows nervously, before taking the knife. "Y-yes, thank you. Nurse, please ready the needle for drawing blood. I will make an initial incision on the skin, weakening it enough for you to fill three vials." The nurse does as she's asked, nodding her head at the doctor when she is ready. "In three, two, one."

I don't react to the pain of the knife cutting through my arm. The doctor is quick to move out of the nurse's way, allowing her to fill three fifty milliliter vials and a one liter emergency bag with blood. The doctor is taking notes while staring at my eyes.  _'Getting a little creepy there, doc.'_

"Incredible! Any other person would be woozy, on the verge of losing consciousness after losing that much blood, yet here you are barely reacting! You would make a great huntsman based on your biology alone! I can't wait to examine your blood and genetic makeup!"

I interrupt his little spiel and take my blade back. "Doc, I appreciate your compliments, but I think it's time for Professor Goodwitch and I to leave. It's dinner time, and I'm hungry!" I say, getting up from the examination table and stretching.  _'I must have been sitting for hours!'_  Almost every joint in my body cracks and pops before settling into place. "Ahhh… Much better! Professor, could you please direct me to the cafeteria?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I finally enter the ballroom. Dinner was uneventful, I just grabbed the food I wanted, ate it, then placed the dishes away. I forwent using utensils after the first set snapped in half in my hands. Anyway, the ballroom. Apparently, I have a small fan club, because I am swarmed by six or seven people as soon as I enter.

The kid in front asks me, "Did you really take down Roman Torchwick?!"

I blink, then remember the events of two nights ago. "No I did not. I chased him away from an attempted robbery though." All of their eyes light up, and I realize I have to nip this in the but before I have some kind of cult worship thing going on. "Alright, look. I was in the right place, at the right time. The rest of that encounter was pure luck. Whatever you think it was, it was luck. Now I'm tired and I-" "YOU!" "-have to deal with her. Night." I finish my little speech as Jaune, Ruby, Wiess and Yang show up, only to drag me to their sleeping bags. The four of them had all their bags close together.  _'That's odd. Jaune I can understand, but why is Wiess with them? Did Ruby and Wiess become friends already? And now that I think about it, where's Blake? I haven't seen… her. I'm replacing Blake. Wonderful. Shit, they're talking to me!'_

"-you should tell us what's going on!"

"First of all, calm down. I just spent the last few hours in the infirmary, and I am really tired right now. I just want to sleep, so thanks for saving a spot for me." I lay down in the space between the four bags. I'm about to fall asleep when one of them nudges me on the arm. I crack one eye open, seeing Ruby doing her best puppy pout. I groan and sit up. "One."

Wiess answers for the four of them. "One what?"

"One question each. And if I'm vague about an answer, it means I don't trust you guys enough yet. With the exception of Ruby, I met you all today. I'm not going to tell you all my secrets."

Ruby cheers, throwing her fist in the air. "Yay! Me first!"

I give her a small smile and roll my eyes. "Sure Ruby. Yang goes after you, then Jaune, and finally, the Schnee. And before you give me lip, heiress, we blew up because you didn't pack your bags correctly. That, and I don't know your first name. Anyway, Ruby! Ask your question."

"Ok! What's your weapon?" Yang and, surprisingly, Wiess facepalm, although the latter mutters, "dolt," under her breath.

"My weapon? I have three. First is my Nova shotgun. Second is my side-arm, a Desert Eagle. Finally, my knife." I pull out the knife the doctor used and showed it to them. Ruby starts drooling over it, before I snap my fingers to bring her out of it. I put the knife away and point to Jaune.

"Oh! Uh, where can I get those pills you gave me? They helped a lot!"

"I can show you the next time we go to Vale. Yang? You're up."

"Ok Mr. Awesome, why did you help my sister two days ago? You were in a car and you could have just drove off. So why?"

"That… well, I don't trust you all with the beginning of that story, but the short version is that Ruby reminded me of my baby sister. As an older sibling to another, I'm sure you understand what I'm talking about. Anyway, once I took out the thugs, Torchwick aimed his cane at Ruby, and it just escalated from there." Yang sat back, satisfied with the answer. "What's your question, Schnee?"

"I wish to know how you survived the Dust explosion that nearly killed Ruby and I."

"Ah. That. Uh… can I take a rain check on that?" I look to the others, seeing curiosity and traces of suspicion in their eyes. "Fine. I can't use Dust, at all. My body just doesn't react with it at all. Happy?" I gave the heiress a slight glare and frown.

"No, because that only raises more questions!"

"Too bad heiress, I'm tired. Ask Professor Goodwitch tomorrow if you're so curious. Night everyone."

I take off my backpack and hoodie, bunching up the latter and using it as a pillow on the former. My last thought before I fell asleep was.  _'I'll have to tell them. I'll do it after the first day of classes. Hopefully they don't take it that badly.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Fixed a small bit on Derrick's abridged history. Civil Rights explanation remained unchanged due to the Black Panthers technically being a part of the movement, a bit their own organization.


	4. Boss Fight? Nah!

Boss Fight? Nah!

**AN: Hi everyone!**

**I respond to the comments (in this case, comment) before the chapter. COMMENTS!**

**Jarl Vargrson: The main reason why the two of them didn't get along the first time was because Weiss thought a 'child nearly killed me'. Now it's 'I screwed up and nearly killed this guy'. Her suspicion of Derrick also plays into their relationship, bringing them closer together as acquaintances, then friends.**

**I own Derrick, his new weapon, and the car. RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, the desert eagle belongs to the United States Military, and the Nova belongs to Italy.**

' _Thoughts'_

*Sounds*

"Talking"

**POV Change**

**My POV**

Morning came too early, and the sun decided to be a bitch.  _'uh… Really?! Shine right on my eyes, not anyone else, just me! What time is it?'_  Checking my watch, grimacing at the time.

' _Six Thirty?! You know what, I'm not surprised anymore. This whole experience has been one long streak of bad luck.'_  I hear other students groan and shift, slowly coming back from the land of dreams. I get up and grab my bag, heading to the showers.

' _Maybe I can return the armor I bought? I don't need it, considering the worst injury I can get on this planet is a paper cut from Crescent Rose. I'm still susceptible to regular fire and water though. Gotta be careful when the dust robbery thing happens at the docks…. If I trained, could I throw containers at the bullheads?'_  I arrive at the showers. I walk into a stall, take out my scrubber, soap and shampoo from my bag, strip, then shower.

' _Nah. I might be able to lift half of one after a year of body building, but nothing like tossing them around like they're foam blocks.'_  I shut off the water and dry off before retrieving my clothes. I put on a black T-shirt with a white tribal design on the left side, starting at the bottom hem and ending at my armpit. Then comes the navy-blue jeans that I roll the bottoms up a to form cuffs at the end of the legs. After that, I don the jacket I bought a couple days ago. However, it now has an American flag patch on the upper right arm, one I took from my old backpack.  _'I should make a symbol… I still have my Borderlands hat, I could use the Vault sign as my symbol. Not like anyone knows what it is anyway.'_

I put on my belt, attaching recently purchased pistol holster and magazine clips on my right and left sides respectively. I put on black combat boots and two ammo belts for my shotgun shells. The first belt goes over my left shoulder and sits by my right hip, while the other does the same for the right shoulder and left hip. The shells themselves are a rainbow of colors, red for Dragons Breath, blue for Armor Piercing, orange for Double Slug, Green for Rubber Rounds, yellow for Pitbull, violet for Explosive, white for standard, and black for Recoil.  _'That day spent making more shotgun ammo was a day well spent. So glad I saved the recipes for gunpowder, thermite, and explosives on my phone. With these ammo belts, I have 360 shells, forty of each type. Really glad I spent the time color coding these things. All the shells were clear when I bought them. Man, when Ruby sees what these things can do, she'll flip!'_

With that amusing thought, I pack my dirty clothes away in my bag and make my way to the cafeteria.  _'I wonder what they're up to?'_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Ruby POV**

I wake up with a yawn, sitting up and stretching before letting my arms flop to the ground. Looking around, I see Yang, Jaune and Wiess still asleep.  _'Huh, Derrick must have woken up early.'_

I nudge Jaune awake. "Jaune. Wake up Jaune." He shifts in his sleep before waking up.

"W-wha? Ruby?"

I give him a small smile. "Yeah, it's me. Can you wake up Wiess? I have to wake up Yang." *SNORE! * I sigh.  _'Yep. That's my sister. Wait, today is initiation, which means Derrick will be using his guns!'_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**My POV**

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

'… _the hell got her so excited this early in the morning? Eh, I'll worry about it in the locker room.'_

I finish my pancakes, eggs and bacon, then make my way to the lockers. I pull out the scroll Goodwitch gave me, only to freeze at the text displayed.  _'…how the flying fuck did I not notice this days ago?! I CAN'T FUCKING READ THIS!'_  Navigating the scroll like the time my friends set the language on my phone to Korean, ( **AN: The only reason why I managed to switch the language back to English was the fact I was familiar with the process. Still took me a day to figure it out.** ) I call Goodwitch, who had the foresight to place herself as my first contact.

"Mr. Bastone? I am very busy at the moment, whatever this is must be very important."

"Ma'am, it is. I'm honestly not sure how I missed this, but I can't read your language." Silence is all that greats me from the other side of the line.

"…Mr. Bastone. How is it you managed to forget about this until now?" She questions, irritation slipping into her voice.

"I don't know ma'am. I don't know. Is there any chance you could show me to my locker? I could tell anyone who asks there was an error in the system, and I needed your assistance in finding my gear."

"Very well. I will meet you at the entrance to the locker room."

"On my way ma'am. Thank you for this." She hung up without replying.

' _Well that's embarrassing. I need to learn how to read again. Their language looks like English, German and Arabic dictionaries were thrown in a fucking blender! One more thing to add to the list, right under "Find a spot for an out of kingdom base." Shit, classes will suck until I learn this… and I can't sell shit if it's in gibberish! FUCK! There goes the comics. I can still sell the movies and TV shows I have on my drives, but I will spend years recoding all the games I have. I need to talk to Weiss and get some income, fast. Hire a few people to recode the games, use the re-coders as the companies who made the games to begin with… Imma need a lot of proxy companies in the future…'_

It was at this moment Goodwitch walked into the lockers. I greet her with a wave of my hand, which she returns with a curt nod. She walks into the sea of lockers and potential students, I'm following close behind. Conversations die as we approach, only to return in a series of loud whispers. We even pass Ruby, Jaune, Weiss, and Yang, cutting their presumed search short. Goodwitch stops in front of a locker with a one engraved on the number plate. She merely points at it, before walking out.

'… _that was a thing. I have to remember exactly where my locker is before I walk out. Or at the very least memorize the number.'_ Opening the locker, I retrieve my Nova and Desert Eagle.  _'I need to upgrade. The shotgun shells have an unbelievable amount of stopping power, but I need a high caliber full auto weapon…. I just had the craziest idea, and if it works, I might be able to take on Salem as soon as I find her. Best part, I can keep the designs away from Ruby. I wonder where they-'_ My thoughts are interrupted when I see Ruby and the others standing in front of me.

"Hey guys. Ready for initiation?" I ask, closing my locker door and leaning on it in one motion.

Wiess answers before anyone else. "Yes, we are. However, I still want to know why you can't use Dust. If you couldn't use Dust, then you should have died a long time ago!" She stops and takes a calming breath when Jaune puts his hand on her shoulder. "So, please explain."

I shrug, seeing no reason not to tell them part of the truth. "I can't use Dust because my body doesn't have Dust in it. At all. The guys down in the infirmary are just as confused as you, so don't worry about it." A girl with crimson hair, green eyes, and bronze armor walks behind them, heading deeper into the locker room.

"Hey Wiess," I point behind her, sending her attention to the crimsonette, "potential partner over there."

She says a quick thank you before rushing off to the girl. I turn to Jaune. "Go, follow her. Talk to the girl she's following. She has the potential to be a really good friend to you." Jaune opens his mouth to protest, but I silence him with a glare and send him on his way. I then turn to the girls remaining. "What's up?"

"You really got that leadership thing going on, don't ya?" Yang teases with a smirk.

"I've been in his position before. Socially awkward and generally clueless as to how to talk to people. I just wanted to make his life easier." I get off my locker. "Come on. It's time we left."

Yang starts to protest when the intercom turns on, Goodwitch's voice ringing out. "Would all first-year students please make their way to the Beacon cliffs?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

All the first-years were lined up on metal plates, facing the forest below Beacon. I'm thinking to myself while Ozpin tells the rest of the class how initiation worked.  _'Get launched, first eye contact means partners for the rest of Beacon, head north, find the temple, grab a relic and head back. Doesn't seem that bad.'_  I do a quick once over on my gear while the students before me get launched.  _'Loaded three recoil rounds into the Nova, everything is strapped on tight, let's do this!'_  The panel below me clicks, then launches me into the sky. I notice I didn't fly as high or as far as the rest of the students. I see Yang and Ruby flying away, before smirking.  _'Recoil rounds, time to shine!'_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Third person POV**

Ozpin halted the launching of students after Derrick was launched. This had the unintended effect of drawing everyone's attention to him. "Glynda, you said it was recommended not to unlock his aura?" he asked the woman standing next to him.

"Yes. We do not know what his aura would use to power itself, given the lack of dust in his body. It could very well kill him."

Ozpin shook his head. "I-" *BOOOM!*

Everyone stopped their conversations and looked out over the forest. In the distance, they saw a dissipating fireball with a stream of smoke leading to a small green dot, which disappeared into the trees. Ozpin could hear someone cursing from his spot on the cliff.  _'Well,'_  he thought to himself,  _'at least we know he won't die by Grimm…'_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**My POV**

"Owwww…"

I look around, seeing a crater around myself. Sitting up, I take another look around, but freeze when I hear a growl from behind me. I dive forward, rolling onto my back as soon as I hit the ground. Pulling out my Eagle, I fire it into the Ursa pack in front of me. I unload seven .50 cal rounds into the pack, killing four and disabling one more. More Ursa enter the clearing from the forest, totaling thirteen Grimm that can still kill me. I back away while firing twice, emptying my magazine and scoring headshots.

As I do this, I pull my Nova off my back and pump the gun twice, emptying it and holstering my Eagle in one motion. Before I can load an orange shell, an Ursa's claws rake across my back, forcing me to the ground. I flip myself over, load the shell into the Nova, and fire. The blast destroys the upper half of the Ursa, the others pausing in their attack. I start yelling at the top off my lungs, not knowing a pair of lavender eyes are watching me from the trees.

"YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME?!" I scream while loading a red shell. A malicious grin forms on my face. "YOU CAN FUCKING HAVE IT!" I pull the trigger, the fireball engulfing eight members of the dwindling pack. The remaining two charge, only for one to be blasted away. I meet the remaining Grimm head on, punching its raised paw with my fist. I hear gunfire behind me, but I pay it no mind as I pull out my knife. I rush the Ursa, stabbing it in the arm. The Grimm bear roars in pain, and I answer it with my knife ripping out of its arm and planting it in the bear's eye, killing it.

"Wow." I whip my pistol around, pointing it right at Yang's eye. She puts her hands up in surrender. "Whoa! Easy there, partner!"

I freeze at the word partner, before pulling my gun away and holstering it. "Sorry. I'm on an adrenaline high."

"I figured," she says, shifting her weight onto one leg and putting a hand on her hip. "I came running when I felt the ground shake. I hung back until I saw you go down, but then you blasted that Ursa. Seems to me he couldn't bear the pressure." She finishes with a grin.

I look at her for a second, then, "Bwah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" I fall over, laughing my ass off. When I calm down and get up, I meet her eyes with a grin. "This is the beginning of a beautiful partnership"

She grins back, before giving me a concerned frown. "Hey, are you ok? You don't have aura, and you took a bad hit from that Ursa."

I wave her off. All I feel are four lines of paper cuts and a draft on my back. "Nah, I'm fine. I'm durable as hell. I'll tell you why after initiation. Deal?" I ask, holding my hand out.

She shakes it. "Deal, now let's get going!" She yells while taking off at full speed. I follow her, keeping up with a jog.  _'Well that's interesting. I can keep up with Yang without trying. I wonder what I can do when my life depends on it? Those Ursa should have been a huge threat, if it weren't for having the equivalent of metal skin. I wonder if Jaune and Pyrrah are partners? If they are, Arkos will be a thing before the semester is over. Oh, there's the temple. Cool. If I remember correctly, first comes Ren and Nora. Then Ruby falls from the sky, intercepted by Jaune while Pyrrha runs from the Deathstalker. Finally, Wiess falls from a Nevermore, and Jaune tries to catch her. Oh! I feel the ground rumble! Let's see what changed'_

Two minutes later, and the only difference I could see was Jaune's comment to Wiess when he jumped to catch her, which was no comment at all, just a short exchange of thanks on the ground.  _'Did I accidently set up White Knight?'_  I see Ruby about to charge the Deathstalker, but I grab her cloak before she could speed off.

"Grab a relic and run. Or take out birdy. I'll deal with the 'stalker."

Pyrrah, of all people, protests. "What?! No offence to your skill, but it would take a fully trained Huntsman to kill a Deathstalker alone!" I smirk at her, then pull the Nova off my back. I load three white shells, two violet shells and a blue shell into its ammo tube before cocking the gun. The sound of the mechanism working silences the rest of the group.

"Look, either run to a better battleground to fight the bird, or take it out here. Just keep it off me while I deal with Stingy." With those words, I point and shoot at the Grimm scorpion.

Now, the armor piercing rounds are designed to go through a quarter inch of reinforced steel plating. Considering the white shells, the normal 12-gauge buckshot, were able to turn a supposedly bullet-proof bullhead into swiss cheese, I roughly translated the thickness needed to stop one of these things here on Remnant. The closest approximation I could get was twelve inches of Dust-infused metal plating.  _ **A fucking foot of armor are needed to stop a blue shell on Remnant.**_  So, it was no surprise to me when the slug went through the shell of the oversized bug like it wasn't there. What did surprise me, was that I hit its right claw instead of its head, and that the claw fell off the body of the bug with a mess of cracks on it.

The Nevermore stopped cawing, the Deathstalker roared in pain, temporally paralyzed, and the hunters in training stood behind me, stupefied at the sight. Ruby's drooling, looking at the Nova like it's her new god. Yang and Jaune are stuck between wanting to keep their distance, and gushing on how awesome that was. Pyrrah looked shocked, but you could tell she was re-evaluating her opinions on me and my weapons. Nora has stars in her eyes, the only thing holding her back from glomping me and asking me endless questions was Ren, who was struggling to keep his face its normal stoic mask. Wiess somehow become more pale, muttering, "he blew up, but was fine…. Now he can wound Deathstalkers like its nothing… who IS he?"

I look over my shoulder, grinning at their reactions. "Told you."

I return the Nova to my back, securing it in place with the ammo belt, then charge at the Grimm. It meets my advance with a roar, swinging its remaining claw into my side too fast for me to block. I'm sent rag dolling on the ground, not moving nearly as far as another trainee if they were to take the same blow. The sight of me getting a "lethal" injury spurs the rest of the group into action, with Jaune, Nora and Ren running to me and the rest book it out of the clearing, shooting up at the Nevermore to keep its attention on them. I get up, feeling the bruise forming on my side.

' _That hurt. A lot. This fucker almost killed me.'_  I shudder, actually feeling the adrenalin flood into my bloodstream. I look at the fight in front of me, the three of them holding their own quite well, until I see the tail preparing to impale Ren. I sprint into the fray, slamming my shoulder into the main body of the Grimm. The impact sends the bug sliding, the stinger missing Ren by a mile.

My presence enrages the Grimm, and my phone starts playing Monster by Skillet. Nora tries to hammer it into the ground with a flying leap, but the bug knocks her out of the air with its tail, sending her flying into a tree. Ren rushes the scorpion, jumping onto the tail and stabbing his duel SMGs into the soft flesh between the armor plates. The bug charges me, knocking Jaune out of the way with its remaining claw. I drop the Nova, holding my hands out in front of me. To the disbelief of everyone present, I manage to catch the Deathstalker's charge, bringing the beast to a stop about twenty feet behind where I was.

Jaune jumped between the incoming claw and myself, holding it back. Without looking, I snatch the shield from the blonde, adrenalin allowing me to keep both the appendage and the Grimm immobilized.

"Ren!" he shouts, "get his gun! Nora, keep the tail busy!" Ren flips off the tail as it swings up, shooting the glowing yellow tip while falling. Nora fires a grenade down, flinging herself up to the tail's poisonous tip and swinging with all her might. The impact sends the tail swinging in a direction it wasn't intended. The action makes the beast screech in pain, lifting its back portion up. The flinch of the enemy give's Ren the opportunity to slide underneath it and grab the gun. Seeing the Grimm try to flatten him, I drop Jaune's shield and shove it back as hard as I can, a new wave of adrenalin shooting through my system.

The Grimm goes fucking  **air born,** flying over Ren and missing him by inches when it lands. The boy tosses the weapon to me, and I load a recoil round into the chamber.

"Jaune! Toss me your sword!" The boy does so as the Deathstalker regains it bearings and stands again, Ren scampering away from it. I shove the hilt of the weapon into the barrel of my Nova. Aiming the weapon at the now charging bug, I roared at the Grimm. "FUCK YOU, YA OVERGROWN PIECE OF SHIT!"

***BOOOOM!***

I fire, the recoil sending me flying through the air and two trees before snapping a third with my back. The sword, on the other hand, broke the sound barrier when it flew, shooting  _through_  the armored shell of the bug and stuck itself into a tree.

The others stared at the Deathstalker, the sword leaving a massive hole through it. Jaune and Nora cheered while Ren watched the bug disintegrate in satisfaction. They turned to me, intending to give me thanks on a job well done, only to see a green, blue, and black blur moving in the direction the girls went. The caw of the Nevermore reminded them they still had one more Grimm to kill. They ran after me, hoping they weren't too late.

I arrive at the other set of ruins quickly. The girls are in the tower, Pyrrah and Ruby at the top shooting at the Nevermore while Wiess and Yang fend off its attacks on them. I run to Ruby, passing the heiress and brawler on the way up.

"Ruby! Do you have a plan to take down the bird?" I yell when I reach the two of them.

"Uh… Yeah! How strong is the recoil on your gun?!" I unload all the shells currently in the gun before loading seven black shells.

"Strong enough to send me through a concrete wall. Why?" She nods and jumps to the bridge near the entrance of the ruins.

"Yang, Pyrrah! Get it low enough for Wiess to trap it in place! Derrick, get over here!"

Pyrrah nods, then manages to shoot one of the Nevermore's eyes. I jump after Ruby just as the bird flies low enough for Yang to hop onto it. She attacks one of its wings, making the Nevermore crash into the cliff behind the tower it just destroyed. Pyrrah and Yang land on the dirt side of the bridge, Wiess joining us after freezing the tail of the bird to the rock face it crashed into.

I load another recoil shell and cock the Nova, gaining Ruby's attention. "What do you need me to do?"

"Think you can launch me onto the cliff face from here?"

I think for a second. "Yup. Use my back as a springboard. Tell me when you're ready and I'll fire."

She turns to Wiess. "Can you help me run up the wall?"

"Hmph! Can I?"

We stare at the heiress. Ruby starts to ask, "Can y-"

"Of course I can!" She backs away and turns to me.

"Ready?"

"Yup. Hop on." I crouch down, Nova facing away from the Nevermore. Ruby jumps up and curls into herself in a position where she will fall on her face if- "Fire!"

***BOOOOOM!***

The recoil sends both of us flying, Ruby jumps off me using her semblance to hook her now unfolded Crescent Rose on the neck of the Grimm. She starts running up the wall thanks to white glyphs appearing in a line on it. While she sprints up the cliff, I crash into the rubble of the stone ruins.

'… _.Ow. The recoil on that thing alone should have ripped my arm off, let alone falling onto solid stone. Oh so very thankful I'm tougher here than on Earth. Now, I just have to get out of this rubble and up the cliff.'_  I crawl out of the rubble, the only signs of me landing in the pile of rocks being minor bruises and dust on my clothes.

I walk up to the rest of the group, Ruby still looking down at us from the cliff. They turned away from the cliff for some reason. Nora's… crying? Ren's comforting Nora, Yang's pissed at something, and the rest of them look like they just….  _'They think I'm dead. If I wasn't so surprised from surviving that, I probably would be.'_

"-moron had aura!"

I put on a trolling grin, then eject the spent round from my Nova and reload in the same motion. The sound catches their attention.

"Now now, Yang. Didn't I tell you I was durable as hell?" I just finished talking when Nora hug tackles me. I manage to stay upright, and hug her back.

"W-we thought you DIED!" She yells, tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Hey! I'm not dead, okay. Dry those tears. I crashed through two trees and broke a third with my back. Besides, why cry over me? I'd thought you'd be more concerned with Ren than me."

Ren speaks up. "She sees you as her badass brother now. Given how you killed the Deathstalker, it's not surprising." I nod in understanding, then pale.

"Uh, not trying to burst anyone's bubble, but isn't that the cliff we have to climb to reach the headmaster?"

All of us freeze for a second, then groan.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Jaune Arc, Pyrrah Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren. You four collected the white rook pieces. You shall be known from this day forward as team JNPR, led by… Jaune Arc."

Ozpin is assigning us our teams at the moment, and it looks like- yup. Jaune passed out. Pyrrah carries him off the stage and Ozpin starts calling us up.

"And finally, Derrick Bastone, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you shall be known as Team RWBY. Led by… Ruby Rose."

I see Weiss shoot Ruby a look of envy before I poke her in the ribs. She turns to me with the intent of telling me off, but she clams up upon seeing my glare. Yang congratulates Ruby, and the four of us head to our dorm for the night.

Goodwitch catches the four of us as we walk. "Mr. Bastone, the results from your medical tests are ready. Please come with me to the infirmary.

"Wait, what?!" Ruby exclaims, her eyes widening. "What's wrong with him?!"

"Ms. Rose-"

"Ma'am," I interrupt, her gaze instantly shifting to me. "It's fine. I need to tell them anyway."

She stares me in the eyes, trying to glare me into submission. I met her stare head on, sending a glare back. She backs down. "Very well. Team RWBY, please follow me." She leads the way, the trip being completely silent.

All of us enter the room, Dr. Frost entering soon after with a file thicker than most text books. He has bags under his eyes, heavy enough for me to assume the man didn't sleep last night. He's about to tirade, but pauses when he notices the other three girls in the room. "Um… are you alright with-"

"Yes doc, I am. I invited them."

"Ah, well then." He drops the file on the counter, the slam startling everyone but he and I. "HOW THE HELL ARE YOU ALIVE?!" he screams at the top of his lungs right into my face. The others are taken aback by his sudden change of behavior. I try to respond, but he cuts me off.

"Astronomical iron levels in your blood, small white and even smaller yellowish particles in it as well! You have over twenty pairs of genetic code, 90% of which I can't make heads or tails of! Hell, I tried shocking a small sample with lightning Dust, and the two milliliters of blood I tested absorbed a fifty-gram crystal! Not to mention the traces of poisonous elements I found in you! And that's not even touching the various proteins and acids I found! Or the fact your blood started FUCKING duplicating in the lab when we exposed it to aura! So, I will ask, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU, AND HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?!

Silence fills the room, the only sound being the stressed doctor's panting. I blink, then take the opportunity to answer him, trying to keep my sudden mirth hidden. "The iron is normal, I need it to process oxygen in the air. The white things are part of my immune system, the thing preventing me from getting sick. The genetics thing, I have twenty-three pairs of chromosomes, one pair seeming to be shorter than the others, right? The Dust thing, I can't help you there. The poisonous elements… I need to see the list before I can tell you if they are harmful to me. I have a full list of the amino acids and proteins with the rest of my stuff, and I can't help you with the aura."

The girls finally reacted to the info, Weiss shrieking the loudest. "WHAT DOES HE MEAN?! WHAT IS DR. FROST TALKING ABOUT?!"

Grinning, I give her what she wants. "Nothing much, just about how I'm from a different reality." The stress was too much for the poor girl, and she faints, face planting onto the ground. The other occupants of the room can only stare at her prone form.

"Too much?"


	5. Explanations, Planning, Class and Chimmichangas!

**AN: Sup everyone! Chapter five is here! Derrick is a massive troll this time around. He just can't help screwing with everyone! I hope you guys had a nice laugh at the end of Boss Fight? Nah! This time, Derrick is much more open with his origins, but even more secretive about the future. He will tease everyone with his knowledge a lot more, driving Ozpin and his little society nuts.**

**Now… REVIEWS!**

 

**ENJOY THE SHOW!**

' _Thoughts'_

*Sounds*

"Talking"

" _ **Neo talking"**_

_**Scroll text** _

**POV Change**

**My POV**

Dr. Frost placed Weiss onto the examining table in the room. While he was busy with Ruby, Yang, and Goodwitch, trying to make sense of everything, I made a quick trip to the dorm, grabbing my laptop, charger, and my bag of hard drives. When I returned, the sisters rush to the door, shouting question after question at me. Goodwitch has enough, and uses her semblance to pull the girls away. I walk in, setting up my laptop, booting it up and plugging the Human Bio drive into it. Opening the folder, I finally address the people staring at me.

"What do you three want to know? First Dr. Frost, then Yang, and finally Ruby. Take turns, or you won't learn anything." The doc, Yang and Ruby hesitate for a moment.

"Can you tell me how you are alive right now? With everything I saw about you, your biology is so fundamentally different from ours. You should not be able to survive on Remnant."

Thinking for a moment, I ask Goodwitch. "What's the atmosphere composed of, element wise?"

"Mostly nitrogen and oxygen, with trace amounts of wind Dust." She answers, reading from her scroll.

"That's why, doc. As long as the balance of nitrogen, oxygen stays roughly 80-20, I'll live."

Yang yells out, unable to contain herself anymore. "Is no one going to talk about the face he's an alien?!"

I sigh, then shoot the hot head a smirk. "They already know. I decided to tell you three because I need to start trusting you. This is more of a "don't ask, don't tell' secret anyway. I don't mind telling anyone my origins if they ask."

Ruby shouts over any response Yang might have had. "HOW ARE YOUR GUNS SO STRONG?! Please let me look at them! Please!" She gives me the most adorable pout I have seen in my life. Yang visibly recoils, facing away from her sister. Dr. Frost has already cracked, glaring at me, daring me to refuse her. Goodwitch is struggling to keep her composure, sweat reflecting off her skin in the glare of the lights.

Shooting Yang the smuggest, biggest, face-splitting grin I can, "Nope."

The young reaper looks like someone kicked Zwei. "Bu-bu-but!"

"Nope. You saw what my Nova could do. Your feet are still sore from your flight, aren't they?" She nods, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Imagine what would happen if you tried to shoot with your sythe embedded in the ground. The recoil would slice you in half, with aura. No one wants our little Rubaby to get hurt, do we?" I commented, ruffing up her hair.

Instantly, the tension in the room dissipates, Ruby turning into a blubbering mess of embarrassment, the adults smiling a bit, and Yang laughing her ass off.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH MY OUM! RUBABY! I am so using that from now on!" she gushed, hugging her sister tight.

"Yang! Stop! It's not that funny!" The silver eyed warrior wailed, trying in vain to escape her sister.

Leaving them to it, I turn to Dr. Frost. "What elements did you find in me? You said they might be poisonous."

He opens the folder, pulling out a page with various elements and quantities. "Here, the highlighted ones are the potential toxins."

I stare at the paper, the garbled symbols on the page only vaguely resembling the text I knew. "Uh… Doc? I can't read."

The words silence the sisters, who are now staring at me with confusion and awe. "You mean to tell me," Yang starts, her voice even, "that a guy who can tank a hit from an Ursa, can't read?"

"Your language is gibberish to me. It looks like someone took three languages from home and mashed them together. Thank God the verbal part is identical to English, because if it wasn't, I'd really be screwed." Placing the paper next to my laptop, I wave the doctor over. "Doc, what does this first highlight say?" I ask, pointing at the words.

"Cyanide." Nodding, I take a nearby pen and write in the letters for the word in English.

"CYANIDE?!" The women in the room yell. Goodwitch continues, "That poison is lethal on contact with blood!"

"As stupid as it sounds, I actually get a lot of cyanide from apples. At these levels," I say pointing at the paper, "the stuff is harmless. I'd need to eat almost a hundred apples in ten minutes for me to worry about it. More good news, all of the 'poisons' are either metals that are supposed to be there, or actual toxins that are harmless at these amounts." The doctor glances between me and the paper.

"Wait, didn't you just say you couldn't read? How did you know what the rest of the compounds were?"

"I noticed when I wrote English next to…" "Common." "Common, the character placement of the letters is uncannily alike. They have to be, to produce the same phonemic sounds as English. I simply drew parallels where I could and ignored the rest. The English and Russian alphabet look similar…ish, it's the Arabic that gives me issues. Honestly, I can barely make out what the paper says, but as time passes I should be able to adjust."

Weiss chose this moment to wake up, doing so with a light groan. "W-what happened? All I remember is Dr. Frost yelling at Derrick."

I answer her. "Well Weiss, I told you I wasn't from around here, and you fainted onto your face."

"Wait, what? Why would I…" her eyes widen when it hits her. I can't help but grin again.  _'I know this is bad, but I love screwing with people. It's so fucking FUN!'_

"YOU'RE FROM A DIFFERENT REALITY?!"

I wince, sticking my pinky in my ear. "Shout it out to the world, why don't you! Look," I pause, staring into my team's eyes. "I told you this because I need to trust you. I personally don't care if people know about me or not, but I'm sure Glynda and Ozpin do. Don't spread this around, and I'll trust you three. Any word gets out, and I won't tell you all a damn thing about me, or what I do in my free time. Understand?" They all nod, Ruby and Yang wearing determined looks while Weiss does so hesitantly.

"Good. Now, we need sleep. I'm tired, and we have class tomorrow. Thank you for having us doc. Glynda, I'll see you in class." I state, packing up my computer and hard drive. Handing my bloodwork paper back to Dr. Frost, I drag the sleepy sisters to the dorm room, Weiss following behind. Opening the door with my scroll, I toss the sisters onto separate beds, then fall face first onto another.

"Night girls." Mumbled replies meet my ears as I fall asleep.

0000000000000000000000000

**My POV, the next morning**

I shift in my bed, the springs of the mattress creaking at the redistribution of weight.  _'Wha? What time is-'_

*FWEEET! *

"GAH!"

*CRACK! *

*THUD! *

"…ow."

'… _so, I can snap most materials like a twig when startled. Good to know. Now what the hell woke me up?'_

I look up to see Yang trying not to laugh, Ruby staring at a whistle in her hand, and Weiss looking at me from her bed in disbelief. The dam finally breaks, Yang falling to the floor, laughing her ass off. I get off the wreckage of my bed, cracking and popping my joints as I do so.

Weiss gets up as I stretch, heading to the bathroom with a mutter of, "…it's too early for this."

"Holy crap!" Yang says, standing up and finally calming down. She points to what's left of my bed, giggling. "I knew you were eager to go to Beacon, but isn't it a little early to take a crack at it?"  **(An: I love puns but I can't write them for shit. I'm sorry!)**

I freeze, then stare at Yang with a deadpan expression. "Yang. I love puns. But that one?" I shake my head, closing my eyes in disappointment. "No. Just, no."

Ruby shakes her head and Weiss walks out of the bathroom, looking refreshed and ready for the day.

"We needed you to get up so we can get started with our first mission!"

"Mission? Ruby, what mission?"

Yang answers, holding up an assortment of stuff. "Decorating!"

I blink, pull out my phone to check the time, then look back at Ruby. "Alright, but I'm hungry again, so I'll just unpack my stuff and head down to the cafeteria."

The girls do their own thing, unpacking various knickknacks. I pull out my tumbler, mortar and pedestal, and all the ingredients for my shells, placing them on my desk. Next, I unpacked my laptop, charger, and all of my hard drives, stacking them on the upper shelf of my desk. I glance at my watch, then look around the room. All the decorations are up, the beds stacked in a hap-hazard pile in the middle of the dorm.

"You girls own too much stuff. I mean, really?"

Yang glances between the pile and the walls of the room, "Maybe we should ditch some of it."

"Ooooorr," Ruby starts, her eyes lighting up, "we could replace them with bunk beds!"

Not waiting for Weiss to express her disapproval, I take what's left of my bed frame, which is now broken in half, and flip it over, so the broken parts are sticking up in the air. I move my mattress onto the legs of the broken frame, then set Yang's bed on top. After ensuring the bed would not topple over or collapse onto me in my sleep, I pull out a roll of duct tape from my bag, taping the bed frames together before taping the bottom parts of the bed to my mattress and the floor. The whole process takes about eight minutes.

"I told you all I was hungry." Picking up Yang and throwing her over my shoulder, I walk to the cafeteria, leaving my team leader and her partner.

"Put me down! This is embarrassing!" she yells with a blush.

"Eh, fine. You were taking too long. Now, food, we have class in half an hour."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**My POV, Port's Classroom**

' _Huh. They still barely made it. Juniper too. Jaune and his team must have been busy with something. And here comes the creepy, portly Professor Port. Really glad I brought my phone and portable battery. He's starting. Joy.'_  My team is sitting around me, with Ruby and Weiss to my left and Yang to my right. Pf. Port finishes with his opening speech and was about to jump into a story when I interrupt him. "Sir, while we would be honored to hear of your exploits in the past, could you teach the lesson first and save the story for the end? I believe that would be the most efficient and effective way to teach, sir." Weiss is gaping in disbelief, and the rest of the students are staring at me in shock and curiosity. The professor looks straight at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Really now? Perhaps I should begin with a practical exam! Thank you for volunteering Mr. Bastone! Please retrieve your weapon and armor." I shrug at his words before doing as he asks. I can hear him begin to speak again to the class as I close the door, but I can't make out the words.  _'Eh. It's not like the Boarbatusk can do anything against me. Just dodge the one time and blast it while it passes with an orange shell… I wonder what Torchwick is up to. Having to take care of an injured Cinder… I do not envy him.'_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**POV Torchwick**

' _I really hate that kid. Not only did he disrupt the robbery, he almost killed me! Me! Roman Torchwick!'_  I sigh, catching Neo's attention. She rolls her eyes before pulling out her scroll and typing on it. She slides it into my view before continuing to eat her ice cream.

" _ **Thinking about Grey again?"**_

I give her the scroll back. "Of course, Neo. Kid has the firepower to kill me, breaks my cane, and cripples our boss for the last four days. She should be up and moving today, unfortunately."

" _ **If you're that worried about him, then why not recruit him? Or better yet, kidnap him and give him to the Fang? That will appease bull boy enough. Did you talk to Junior about him?"**_

I roll my eyes. "Yes, Neo, I did talk to Junior. No one knows anything about him, except that he hit a White Fang hideout before showing up at my robbery. Broke a guy's leg through his aura and knocked out two more before driving away" I put my head into my hands, rubbing my forehead and trying to soothe my rapidly forming headache. "I want to recruit him, but he might shoot me on sight. And kidnapping a guy who can take Melodic Cudgel to the face, without aura, and still MANAGE TO NEARLY KILL ME-"

*SLAP! *

I blink a few times. "Thanks Neo…" I hear heels clicking, and groan internally.  _'Great. She's up.'_

Cinder, my boss, holds her hand out and lights it on fire. The flames frame her face and reflect in her eyes. She switches her gaze from the fire to me, and says, "Roman. Find the child that fought us. And bring him to me."

Neo and I look at each other.  _'Well. Shit.'_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**My POV**

I walk into the classroom decked out in the outfit I wore for initiation, this time wearing first generation black studio Beats. I'm spinning my Desert Eagle on my trigger finger, whistling Honey I'm Good by Andy Grammar. I walk in and stand in the middle of the stage, looking around without a care. Pf. Port waves his hand, and I take off my headphones.

"Yes sir?" I ask.

"Are you ready for your practical exam, Mr. Bastone?" he questions with a hint of annoyance in his voice. My teammates are glancing between themselves, not liking what they were seeing. Ruby was worried I would get in more trouble from what I could see. Yang was worried about what the exam could be, having watched the portly professor drag several large cages into the room while I was gone. Weiss… looked like she was going to blow a gasket from me disrespecting the professor.

"Why, of course professor!" I say with a confident smirk.  _'I may be an ass right now, but I have to make sure no one. NO ONE, messes with Team RWBY, and by extension, Team JNPR. Sorry girls.'_

"Very well!" The professor retrieves his weapon from the plac on the wall, and uses it to shatter the lock on one of the cages.

I put my headphones back on, setting Never Wake Again by JT Machinima to play. An Ursa Major runs out of the cage, only to get shot four times in the face. The first shot cracks the Grimm's mask, the second shot break's the mask, the third goes into the head of the bear, killing it. The final shot, was a double tap.

The whole thing happened in two seconds.

The professor, along with the rest of the class, was silent. Even with the events of initiation, neither my team, nor the rest of the school knew what I could really do with my guns. With the lower gravity allowing me to control the recoil much more efficiently than before, I could fire my Eagle with a frightening amount of precision and accuracy. Granted, this only lasted up to fifty yards, but for a handgun, that was more than enough.

I reload, then look back at the professor. "Was that all, Professor?" I say while placing the half empty magazine in my pocket.

The shorter man grunts, then opens the other three cages in quick succession. The first had an Ursa minor that died just as quickly as the first. The second cage had three Beowolves, and the last cage had two Boarbatusks that spin-dashed out of the cage. I shot two 'wolves and one 'tusk with the remaining bullets in my magazine while reeling by leg back for a kick.  _'Two years of soccer, don't fail me now!'_ I kick the remaining Boarbatusk, sending it flying into the wall on the other side of the room.  _'Eh, close enough.'_  I finish reloading and raking the slide. By now the last Beowolf, an Alpha, is swinging its claws at me. I jump back, dodging the first paw but catching the second with my face. I roll with the hit, minimizing the damage before coming up in a crouch. I shoot the Alpha twice in the head before shoving it out of the way.

"Derrick! It doesn't have armor on its belly!" I smile at the advice from my leader.

"Thanks." The Boarbatusk had fallen out of the wall and was charging me with a squeal. I hold a hand out, catching the Grimm by one of its tusks, then flip it onto its back. Hard. The floor underneath the creature as I shot the thing three times in the neck. I turn back to the Professor with an even glare. This time, even he was staring in shock. He shakes himself out of it. "You may return to your seat, Mr. Bastone. Please refrain from disrupting class again."

I nod, placing the still hot Eagle in its holster and doing as he asks. The rest of the class was spent listening to Port recount tales of his youth.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Why did you do that?! How did you do that?! What was the point of that?!" Weiss was… less than pleased with my actions in Grimm Studies. She began her tirade since we walked out of his classroom  _'I can't blame her, but still! Would it hurt for her to see the bigger picture?!'_  "And you! Why didn't you stop him?!"  _'Getting on me, no problem. Go off on Ruby…'_

"Alright heiress, that's enough. Yes, I did act out, but that is no reason to take it out on Ruby."

"Of course there is a reason! She's the team leader! She should be disciplining you, not yelling out in the middle of a fight! You could have become distracted and injured!"

"Oh, and you think the actual battlefield won't have distractions? You must be living in a fantasy world if you think that's true. And stop picking on Ruby! Yang, back… she's not here. Anyway, stop. Alright!"

"Why should I?!" She shrieked back. "I am only doing what a leader should!"

"Weiss." I turn to her, my voice lowering as I see Ruby's eyes begin to water. "No matter what opinion you have, Ruby will always be a better leader than you. She has three things you don't, in terms of leadership. One," I say, holding up one finger. "she is adaptable. Each situation is different. Having a standard punishment is great for large corporations like the SDC, but highly impractical for a team. Two, she is not entitled. She doesn't let power go to her head. Finally, she's adorable. You try saying no to her when she pouts."

"You did this morning!"

I raise an eyebrow. "I developed an immunity. Yang, who has spent the last fifteen years with her, has not. What makes you think you can withstand the Rubaby Pout?" I say cheekily. Ruby goes tomato red with that comment, and Weiss is now a stuttering mess of frustration and embarrassment. I chuckle at them before turning around. I stop, looking at the headmaster that I almost walked into.

"Uh… Hello Headmaster."

"Good evening Mr. Bastone, I was looking for you. Please accompany me to my office. We have much to discuss."

I turn back to the girls, who had finally composed themselves. Ruby gives me a nod, then drags Weiss off to the dorm using her semblance. Turning back to Ozpin, I nod again, letting him lead the way.  _'I really hope I'm not in too much trouble.'_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I'm sitting in Ozpin's clock tower office. The headmaster and headmistress are here, as well as Professors Port, Oobleck, and Peach. I look between them while they gaze at me.  _'O…k? so, Port seems pissed, Oobleck is… excited. Peach looks like she wants me to do something, Goodwitch is also pissed and Ozpin has his poker face.'_

The doctor speaks first. "This is the extraterrestrial young man, headmaster?"

"Yes, he is Bartholomew. I imagine you have many questions for him. But first, I have to let Peter and Glynda speak to him about disrupting class, or more specifically, how he knew what Peter was going to do, before he said anything."

I blink.  _'Wait. I didn't let him start talking about the story before I interrupted him. FUCK ME WITH A POGO STICK! They can't know what I do. Even telling them I know the future will change things. I… info dump, scare the shit out of them, then blackmail.'_

I look Ozpin in the eye while Peach and Oobleck seem curious of the claim. "I made an educated guess. The man has a golden bust of himself in his classroom. He is also a Huntsman, so him telling the students of his glory days was my first thought."

Ozpin stares me in the eye, I meet his look with a calm one. "Very well. In that case, you have already met Peter. Say hello to your other two professors, Dr. Bart Oobleck, and Jessica Peach. They teach history and applied Dust chemistry, respectively."

I shake their hands, then face the doctor. "Hey doc, how would you like a copy of another world's history?" The normally hyperactive man freezes in place. The other teachers share glances with each other. Pf. Port breaks the sudden silence. "Bart?"

Said doctor calmly walks from his current spot to me. "Young man, how extensive is this copy?" Each word is clearly heard, the man speaking at a normal speed. The other professors are staring in shock at the green haired man.

Grinning, I shrug. "Just the most comprehensive collection ever put together. 4000 years in full comprehensive detail, with pictures, original manuscripts, documentaries, historically accurate movies, and more. It took up five of my drives."

"How much?"

"Uh… What"  _'Is he doing what I think he's doing?'_

"How much Lien would you exchange for those drives?"  _'Holy shit, he is!'_

"I'll sell you all five drives for 50000 Lien."

"Done." All of us are staring at him now, even Ozpin.

Said headmaster speaks up, "Bart, that's three quarters of your salary."

"With all due respect, Ozpin, you truly do not comprehend the severity of the situation. Mr. Bastone has offered us the opportunity to examine nearly fifty times the amount of history we have access to on Remnant. With these records, we could learn so much. This information gives us key insight on how a world without Dust or Grimm managed to thrive. We could very well start a golden age, and take large swaths of land back from the Grimm, expanding the Kingdoms. They could very well hold the secret to anialating the Grimm once and for all."

"I have to stop ya there, doc. All the technical information for our technological advancements are on a different drive, and for good reason. With no natural enemies, humans on Earth turned on each other. I'll tell you something I meant to tell Glynda when she was asking about my home. In the 4000 years of recorded history, world peace has existed for forty years, cumulatively. The longest streak was three years. The rest of the time, someone was killing another person somewhere on Earth."

The words shake them to their cores, even Ozpin was horrified at the information.

"With so much time spent killing each other, we got damn good at it. Shit, one wrong political move, and half the world would be consumed in fire and war. You think what Atlas has is state of the art? They may have us beat in tech itself, but all Remnant guns are peashooters compared to what we have. I bet if I had the time and money to make one of the most powerful vehicles from Earth, I could steamroll my way through all the continents here, killing any Grimm that got in my way."

I sigh, running my hand through my hair. "Look, I have almost the entire human race's achievements and culture on those drives. I plan on making waves around here, and in order to do that, I need a place to operate out of. Somewhere I can work undisturbed."

"Look kid," Peach says, "I get you got plans and everything, but why are you focused on this?"

"I have a baby sister back home. I will get back to her. Even if I have to wipe three continents free of Grimm to gain support, I will get back to her. Nothing else matters."

"Well… Shit, kid. Tell you what, come talk to me later, I'll be running the Forge." With that, she leaves the room. The other instructors are still processing what I said.

"Ozpin, it's getting late, and I need to get back to my team."

"Very well. Have a nice night, Mr. Bastone." I leave the room, entering the elevator for the tower.

' _Holy fuck that was close. I almost gave myself away. Hopefully, Peach will direct me to Mountain Glen, or some ruins out in the middle of the Forever Fall. Either one is good. Actually, I need Glen. Setting up shop there will screw over Cinder's plans. Still have to keep a look out for Blake. Last thing I need is her being part of the Fang and following Cinder blindly. Also, thank god for that fight, I'm starting to lose it again.'_  Leaving the elevator, I sit by the doors, using my phone to make plans and listen to music.

' _No rest for the wicked. Alright, let's get to work.'_

**AN: Keeping the future a secret is a huge pain in the ass. Derrick really has his work cut out for him. Professor Peach has a potential base for him, so now we can get started on really moving things along. Derrick will put his plans into action next chapter. It will be fun, and there will be CHIMMICHANGAS MOTHA FUCKAS! Seriously, those things are delicious.**

**Almost forgot about the shells. Here's what each one can do. I tried to avoid using colors to identify the shells before I posted this list.**

**White-Normal round: This shell has nine steel balls one third of an inch in diameter. These were the shells Derrick was using in the first chapter. They can pass through aura and light armor with some resistance, but are generally lethal to everyone. Unless most of the pellets hit in the same general area, these shells are not lethal to Grimm. They will incapacitate them instead.**

**Red-Dragon's Breath: A shell that has napalm and thermite in it. On Earth, these things shoot sticky fire up to sixty feet away. The shell was used against Ursai during initiation, burning them to nothing.**

**Blue-Armor Piercing: The Mack Daddy of all shotgun shells Derrick has. On Earth, this shell can penetrate up to a quarter inch of re-enforced steel. The shell itself is, essentially, a slug carved into a fat rifle round. This is the tank destroyer on Remnant; the shell that goes through damn near everything.**

**Yellow-Pitbull: These rounds are sold on Earth as home defense shells. A combination of birdshot and buckshot, these things are designed for spread and stopping power. Aura can stop the birdshot from killing you, but it will not defect the pellets themselves. Aura cannot stop the buckshot. Derrick will use these rounds against enemies like Roman, Emerald, Mercury and Neo.**

**Orange-Double Slug: A shell that has two slugs in it instead of just the one. Minimum spread, and will stop anything, or anyone, it hits. These are Derrick's go to shells against Grimm, as they are one shot, one kill on Ursai, Beowolves, and Creeps.**

**Violet-Explosive: A small bomb fired out of a shotgun. Enough said.**

**Green-Rubber Rounds: Similar to the white shells, these rounds are filled with rubber balls instead of steel. Same stopping power, but will not kill anyone with aura. These are the rounds Derrick will use in spars so he doesn't kill anyone on accident.**

**Black-Recoil: This shell does not shoot anything. The whole shell is filled to the brim with gunpowder, giving them an ungodly amount of recoil. Derrick used these shells twice so far. Once while airborne at the beginning of initiation, and again helping Ruby with her decapitation plan.**


	6. PMC and the Future...This Will Not End Well...

PMC and the Future… This will not end well.

**AN: Five chapters, over 20k words. Huh.**

**Anyway! I didn't end on a damn cliff hanger this time! Yay!**

**Time for the Commets!**

**Nicokiller2411: Ha! You have no idea! Oobleck is predictable, Peach isnt that big of an influence on Derrick. The future is surprisingly easy to keep secret, especially when you have TONS of stuff to do. :)**

**POV Change**

' _Thoughts'_

" _ **Neo Talking"**_

_**Scroll text** _

"Speech"

*Sounds*

**My POV**

' _Alright, I have a solid plan now. Depending on what Peach says, I can start building from there. First thing I need is a server farm so I can connect with the CCT and start renting out the movies and TV shows. I can use the revenue to hire some coders and have them work on the games. It should take a week or two to start selling the indie games, and I can start working on gunpowder and gun cotton production. Also, need to start making moonshine, the tank in the car won't last forever. Might start a PMC while I'm at it, building weapons and beginning to construct my own vehicles. Top priority is linking my phone to the CCT.'_

I pull out my scroll and put my phone down. Looking between the two devices, I notice there's a small panel on the bottom half of the scroll. Opening it, I pull out what looks like a crystal SIM card.  _'No way… it can't be that easy. No fuckin way.'_  Opening the SIM port on my phone, I place the card into it. The device glitches out for a second then reverts to normal, now showing it has a signal.

' _Huh. I have CCT access now. My laptop can use my phone as a hotspot, so I have complete access too. I can stop the Queen virus from here, even if I fail! Nice. I also saved some software I stole from Wix and Squarespace. I can just place content on the net, and run funds through here! I need to go to the bank now, and set up a business account… after I see what Peach wants.'_

My plan now set, I get up from the floor and walk to the forge.

000000000000000000000000000

"'Bout time you showed up. I was beginning to think you didn't want my help." I don't respond as I look around the forge. The building was sectioned into twelve separate forges, with the main furnace and scrapheap in the front office. Peach was waiting for me in said office.

"I needed to plan out how I would proceed. You said you had an idea for a base?" I ask, leaning against the front counter.

"Yup. An old factory in the industrial district. The place hasn't been used in years, and all the machinery is still inside. I've had my eye on it for a while, but the price was a little steep for me. If you don't mind spending 40000 Lien on it and a warehouse full of metal scraps, it's yours for the taking. It even has an industrial sized furnace."

"That will work perfectly. Do you know who's selling it?" she smiles, pulling a packet from underneath the counter I was leaning on.

"Yes, I do. Beacon does, and I was given permission from Ozpin to sell the property."

I narrow my eyes at the packet, glancing between it and her. "Why are you helping me?"

"You're a kid in over his head with a lot of info and no power. You said you could potentially wipe out the Grimm. Promise me you will clear most of the bastards off Sanus, the continent Vale is on, and we have a deal." She replies, holding out her hand for a shake.

I grin, shaking it with my own. "Ah. You want something out of me. Better." I sign the papers and hand them back to her. "I'll make my way back to my dorm. I have to figure out how to transfer the files from my drives to Oobleck, and once I do, he will pay me. I have a class with you tomorrow, so we can exchange deed for money then."

She gives me a nod and returns to her work. I leave the forge for the dorm.

Walking in, I see the girls snoozing away in their beds. Ruby's bed is still hanging from the ceiling, except this time it is actually level and has significantly more sway to it. Shaking my head, I sit down at my desk, sorting through my drives for the five history drives. Booting up my laptop, connecting my phone and drives to it, I stare at the screen, waiting for the machine to finish loading. When it does, I open Google Chrome. The screen glitches, exactly like my phone did, before opening the CCT homepage. Surprisingly, the page is displayed in English.

' _Built in translator. Forgot about that.'_  Leaving it alone, I navigate through the site, finally finding a way to transfer files from my 'terminal' to Oobleck's scroll. Grinning, I start the transfer, the computer informing me it would take seven hours to do. Leaving my desk, I flop onto my mattress, falling asleep immediately.

It's the next day, before class. I woke up to my alarm, bringing the team out of its sleep at seven a.m. Yang was not happy but held her tongue when she heard a beeping noise.

*beep, beep, beep*

"Can someone shut that thing off!" She grumbles, clearly not happy about waking up so early.

"Yeah, I got it." I yawn, standing up and walking over to my desk. I take one look at my laptop screen, then practically fly to my dresser. Pulling out clothes and changing as fast as I can, I pack up my laptop in a backpack, take my keys and grab my phone, rushing to the door. A certain heiress freezes the door knob before I can open it. "Hey! What gives?!"

"'What gives' is you forgot to explain to us, your team, why you are in such a hurry!"

"Well excuse me, princess! I need to head down to the bank and open an account for the pending 100,000 Lien transaction I have on my scroll!" without waiting for them to react, I kick down the door and rush outside. Just as I exit the building, I run into CRDL, bowling them over.

Not even slowing down, I rush to the lockers, grab my pistol, then haul ass to the parking lot. Reaching my car, I unlock it, throw the door open, toss the bag on the passenger seat, and hop in. I fire up the engine, then use my phone to search for the closest bank. Unfortunately, there is only one bank in Vale, the Royal Valian Bank, and it is in the middle of town. Setting the destination in nav and connecting my phone to the radio, I play Nightcore- Summertime, and floor the gas. Plumes of fire shoot out of my car's exhaust pipes and my tires squeal as they gain traction. Drifting out of the parking lot, the entire campus wakes up to the roar of my car's engine, the sound echoing throughout the campus.

Quickly reaching speeds over 100 mph, I start drifting through the city streets, leaving an almost constant trail of burnt rubber. Only fifteen minutes after I started driving, I park in front of the bank. Grabbing my bag, I leave and lock my car, walking into the building while pulling up my student profile on my phone.

Stopping in front of the nearest teller, I take a breath, then ask, "May I open a checking account?"

"Y-yes, sir. Please give me your scroll." I hand her my phone. "Sir? What is this?"

"It's my phone. The cable on the bottom should connect to your terminal."  _'Thank god USB's really are universal. Kinda freaky when you think about the parallels between Earth and Remnant.'_

"Ah, thank you, sir." The teller types away, spending a few minutes checking my phone and inputting information. She relinquishes my phone to me when she is done. "Your account is set up sir. I have placed your pending transaction into this account and linked it to your… phone. Only you will be able to access it. All information about your account has been sent to your phone as well."

"Thanks! Have a good day now." I cheer, walking out of the bank and hopping into my car. Checking the time, I realize I have an hour and a half until class starts.

' _Might as well try to find Junior's club. I'll come back later with a… business proposition.'_  I start the vehicle and explore, making my way from the commercial district to the edge of the industrial district. Turning a corner, I spot the building, looking no worse for wear than any of the others around it. Parking out front, I walk in, the sunglass wearing muscle ceasing their activities to stare at me. I ignore them, sitting down at the bar. Junior himself stands in front of me, the clicking of heels indicate the twins are behind me.

"We're closed," he says, leaning on the counter and trying to use his height to intimidate me.

"The open door says otherwise. Let's cut to the chase, Junior. I recently fell into a lot of cash and I bought an old factory in the industrial district. I want to use this factory to produce quite a few products, one of which being alcohol."

The man raises an eyebrow. "You want to sell that alcohol to me."

I nod my head. "Yes. Also, eventually buy your bar and take over your gang, but that can come later."

Everyone in the room tensed when I said that. The white twin extends her heel blade, positioning it to slice my head off my neck. "Why would we follow a weak, scrawny boy like you?" Junior and her sister noticed my hands forming into fists when she described me, backing away slowly. I turn to face her, then reach up to her blade. Lightly holding it in my right hand, I suddenly clench, warping the metal beyond repair. She tries to pull back, but my grip is too strong for her to break. I look around to the other occupants of the bar, the red twin and Junior torn between charging and staying away.

Turning back to the girl, I stand up, using my height to thoroughly intimidate her. I speak, loud enough for everyone to hear. "Listen up and listen well, pipsqueak. I am not weak. I took on a Deathstalker and won. I also killed a pack of Ursa, with four Majors in it. And I did this without aura." Her eyes were slowly widening with every word, her pupils and irises shrinking to pinpricks with the last sentence.

"Say I am weak again, and I will rip your leg off, and beat you to death with it." She pales, her already porcelain skin lightening to that of chalk. "Am I understood?" She nods rapidly, trembling in my grip. I let her go, and she falls to the floor before scampering behind Junior. I turn to the man, who is sweating even though the air feels cold.

"Now we have a clear understanding of each other. I wasn't asking to sell my booze here. I was telling you. This club and your little gang belong to me now. Give me a month, and I'll turn you into a force the Atlas military will be hesitant to face."

One of the mooks yells from the other side of the club. "Why should we trust you?! You walk in, propose business, then threaten to kill us! Why the hell should we follow you, when we could easily kill-" he doesn't finish. Kinda hard to do that when you have a hole in your face, and half your head missing.

The other mooks recoil from the sudden corpse, its blood spattered on the wall behind it. I holster my Eagle, then glare at everyone. "I don't take shit from anyone. You listen to me, do what I tell you to, and this gang will own this city. Take out the Fang. Even get so much public support, the general public will be on our side. Don't listen to me, I'll kick your ass to the curb. Openly oppose me… your friend is the example. Understood?"

The club is deathly silent until Junior breaks it. "He had aura… You killed him, even though he had an aura. How?"

Giving him a sadistic grin, I chuckle. "You think that's bad? My shotgun put so many holes in a bulletproof bullhead, it was more open space than airship! Hell, I killed the Deathstalker in one shot with it! I know how to make more weapons like mine, and I plan on training all of you with them."

One of the guys asks from next to the bar, "Y-you a-are?"

"'Course! In order to get the public to like us, we have to ditch most of the illegal activities. No more drugs, and no more deals with the Fang, or Torchdick." Various snickers are heard around the room. "That means we need other forms of income. The factory can only do so much, same with a warehouse I bought with the factory. I'm having you all train, so we can become a Private Military Contractor."

Turning to Junior, I give him is orders. "Send some men to this address. Have them take inventory, then clean it up a bit." I say, giving him a copy of the factory's address.

Readdressing the club, I raise my voice. "Junior is still your boss, but now, he answers to me. I have a couple rules for you now. No illegal shit, aside from speeding and stuff along those lines, and most importantly, you got a problem, you take it to me, and you keep yourself calm. Next guy who yells at me is getting his foot ripped off and shoved in his mouth. Understand?" No one answers me. Drawing the Eagle, I repeat myself. "I said, Understand?"

"Understood!" every mook yells out.

"Good. Now get back to work!" They run off, doing their various tasks. I turn to Junior and the twins. "I gotta head back to Beacon." I disclosed, walking to them.

"Wait, you're a Hunter in training?!" the red twin, Miltia gasped.

Shooting them a smug grin, I nod. "Yup. Junior, give me your contact info. Send me a report on what the guys find by tomorrow night. You have until the end of the week to clean most of the rust, dirt and whatever else from the factory and machines. Doesn't have to be perfect, just enough for me to tell what metal I'm working with. Four days. Get to work." He nods, does as told, then starts barking out orders, gathering his guys. Quickly sending him a text, I turn to the white twin, Melanie.

"Sorry about your shoe."

"uh… what?"

"Your shoe. You know, the one I busted the blade on?"

"I-its fine. I can always get it fixed. At least you didn't do that to my foot."

"True. Still, I'm sorry. Tell you what. I'll pay for the replacement. Add the cost to the report Junior is sending." I appealed, making sure her sister got the hidden order  _if she doesn't, do it for her_.

With that, I walk back to my car. Getting in and turning the engine over, I sit for a second.  _'I just took over a gang, I JUST FUCKING KILLED SOMEONE! My inner sociopath is showing more than I want it to. Fuck. I need my meds. Thank god, I put them in the first aid kit. I should be good for the rest of the day, so long as no one pisses me off.'_  I shift the transmission into first gear, the drive back to Beacon.

000000000000000000000000

It's now lunch time. I reunited with my team, Weiss tearing me a new one for missing classes. When she was done, we sat down at a table in the cafeteria. Team Juniper is sitting across from us, making small talk about random crap. I sit in the corner of the group, across from Ren, writing in a little green notebook.

"Hey Badass Bro! Whatcha writing?"

"Various tasks I need to get done in the next few weeks, Nora. Setting up a base, arming my car, making a new weapon, and quite a few other things I need to take care of. Ruby, calm down before you choke." I say, not looking away from my notes. Ruby was vibrating in her seat before I told her to calm down.

"Hey! How come she always listens to you? I've been trying to get her to do that for years!" Yang yells, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Three things Yang. Be awesome, have insanely powerful guns, and be her crush. Easy." I deadpan, still trying to make more notes.

Ruby goes tomato red, and Yang becomes torn. I speak up before she can say anything. "I am not going to manipulate her into doing anything, Yang. I am far too busy now to even try a relationship, let alone maintain one." I sigh, then put the book away.

' _I need to tell them. All of them. I can say I know the future, show episodes 1-8. They will have questions, but it's the only choice I have if I want to make this better for everyone.'_

"Can everyone meet me in RWBY's Dorm in an hour? I… have a lot to tell all of you." I grab my stuff and leave the table, on my way out, I see CRDL bullying Velvet. I sock Cardin in the face, sending him flying back into the wall, ten feet away. I glare at the rest of the team, watching them carry their unconscious leader away. I nod at Velvet with a small smile, then leave the cafeteria.  _'This will be one hell of a conversation.'_

000000000000000000000000

**Ruby POV**

**Two minutes earlier**

' _He knew?! How long did he know?! Does he still think of me as a kid?! Ohhh! Why did he have to say that out loud?! Now Yang will never let up!'_  I bury my face in my hood. I feel the bench shift, so I look up to see Derrick leaving. The others watch him go, Team Juniper with strange looks on their faces. We watch him walk to Team Cardinal.  _'Those guys are meanies! They're picking on that poor girl and-'_ My eyes go wide when I see him punch the leader. He looks at the other team members until they drag… Cardin? Out of the cafeteria. He looks at the girl with bunny ears, then walks out.

Yang breaks the silence. "…well that was a thing."

"Ren! Did you see that?! My badass bro just sent that guy flying with one punch!"

"I did Nora."

Weiss speaks up. "He seems much more tense than before. This morning he rushed out on us, and now he does this?" She says, pointing at the cracks in the wall. "Something must have shaken him."

"Maybe he has a super important secret, and wants to share it with us?" I say, voicing my thoughts.

We all think of those words until we finished our food. Looking at the time, I realized it was almost time to be at the dorm. "Com'on! We don't want to be late!" I run off, wanting to see what Derrick has in store for us.

000000000000000000000000

**My POV**

I had just finished setting up my laptop with the portable projector I had with it.  _'Why I had this on me when I went to school I will never know…. Oh, I was going to have a movie night with Lawrence, Lucy, Noah, and Rico. No sad thoughts. Shit's getting real, and I need assets in Beacon. My gang… never thought I'd say that, can take care of things until the weekend.'_ I do so as the door opens. The two teams stare at me from the door. I sigh.

"Come in and close the door. This is not meant for prying eyes."

They do as I ask. "Geeze Derrick, what's with all the secrecy?" Yang questions as they take their seats on the beds and floor.

"I know the future." The shuffling ended with that sentence. "Not only do I know the future, I know plenty of little details about all of you. I asked you to come here so I could show you proof of my claim, and help you prepare."

"That's preposterous. I could handle your origin, as there was sufficient evidence to back your claim, but how do you plan to prove this?" I respond by playing the first episode of RWBY.

The episode finished, Ruby staring at the wall with the screen. "Uh… sis? Is that what happened?"

I answer for the girl. "No. I changed events by interfering with the robbery once the violence was taken outside. The part that I'm assuming did not change, was the talk she had with Ozpin and Goodwitch."

"It was exactly the same…" The hooded girl whispered.

I sigh again. "Indeed. This is a web series called RWBY. Created by the good folks at Rooster Teeth, it follows the exploits of Ruby Rose, her Team and Sister team, as well as a few others, as they make their way through Beacon. Facing their trials and overcoming everything thrown at them. For the first Volume, that is. From the beginning of Volume two, everything eventually goes to shit. Very, deep, shit. I'm asking you to help me prevent this from occurring."

Jaune holds up his hand. "Wait. What did you change already?"

"The ride on the airship to Beacon, everything that happened prior to Initiation, Initiation itself, and the events of yesterday," I answer without skipping a beat.

Weiss adds her two cents. "And what happens if we did not know about this?"

"My best guess is my presence altered events, but not enough to prevent the worst cataclysm of your time. Hundreds of thousands die, one of the kingdoms are lost, a huntsman academy falls, and both teams fall apart."

If my future comment silenced them before, it was deafeningly quiet now. I can't help but sigh again. "I already have plans in place and moving to stop this from happening, but I need your help to make it happen. I have knowledge, and I need to exchange it for money and resources. That's what I need to talk to Weiss about. I want to arm my car, which will fall under Ruby's expertise. I can't fight for shit, so I was going to ask Yang to train me."

"That explains your teammates, but why are we here?" Ren asks, calmly holding Nora.

"It has to do with your leader's fighting ability, his partner's crush, and your shared past with Nora. I prevented Jaune from embarrassing himself too badly before initiation, and from constantly asking Weiss out, but there is still much he needs to learn. Pyrrah needs to own up to what she is feeling. You need closure, and Nora could be even more powerful." I look at them, noting their apprehension. "I can tell you all exactly what I know, one at a time if you like."

As one they respond. "Please."

"Alright. First, Jaune. Then I'll talk to Weiss, Pyrrah, Yang, Ruby, Ren, and Nora. I'll start when everyone else leaves the room."

Yang protests. "If you know so much, why not just tell all of us at the same time?"

"Because no one wants to share all their secrets, Yang. Or do you want me to tell everyone what I know about your mother?"

She glares at me. "I don't mind. I've been searching for her for a long time."

I sigh once more. "You know what? Fine, your mother is Raven Branwen, leader of a bandit tribe on the outskirts of Mistral. She is… collaborating with Ozpin and your uncle to take down the threat I am working on. This does not mean she and her tribe don't attack villages. No, they wipe out anything in their way, taking all the supplies and leaving the people they didn't kill to the Grimm. Happy now?"

Her eyes shift from lilac to red. She springs from her bed, tackling me to the floor, holding her fist with an activated gauntlet poised to strike. "YOU'RE LYING! SHE WOULDN'T DO THAT!"

I keep my expression even, and I ask her calmly, "If you don't believe me, why not call your father and ask him?" I sigh yet again. "This is why I wanted to speak to everyone alone, Yang. I didn't want to hurt you. I don't want to hurt any of you. That's why I asked for your help in the first place."

I look around at all of them, making eye contact with all of them. "Everyone in this room gets utterly screwed over in the future, and I want to prevent that. Jaune gets blackmailed, Yang gets framed, Ren and Nora go home, Pyrrah loses everything, the list goes on. I can't take down the one behind most of the problems alone." I look at Yang again, noticing the tears in her eyes. "I need your help."

She puts her hand down, deactivating Ember Celica. "And what do we get in return?"

"I will do everything in my power to get everyone a happy ending. Right now, I can stop Jaune from being blackmailed, and me being here has stopped some things from being an issue. Like having an ex-White Fang for a teammate."

"WHAT?! H-"

"Cool it Weiss. She isn't on campus." I try to sit up, but Yang stops me. "Uh… Yang?"

"This is punishment for my mom. You stay there until we are done."

"…fine. Who wants me to tell them everything next?" Weiss raises her hand.

"Alright. Weiss, your father is the biggest prick I have ever seen, your little brother is a close second. Your older sister, Winter, is a specialist in the Atlas military, working directly underneath General Ironwood. She also hates Ruby's uncle. At the moment, Whitley and your father are working to revoke your status as heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. However, I have a few ideas that can prevent that issue entirely." Her eyes go wide at her father's plan, before narrowing and giving me a curt nod.

"Who's next?" Jaune raises his hand. "Are you sure? I won't hold anything back…" He nods.

"Jaune is the only male of eight children and was effectively emasculated due to his sister's influence. His father tried to give him some advice… let's just say it would have made him look like a complete idiot. He… acquired some fake transcripts and used them to get past the written and legal requirements needed to attend Beacon. Ozpin let him in any way, so it's not important. What is important is he needs training. And he needs it now." I stare the young Arc in the eyes, glaring at him as I continue to speak. "The idea that you have to do this alone to be a hero will get your ass kicked and almost ruin your relationship with Pyrrah. Don't be an idiot, and accept her help. As for belonging here, you led Ren and Nora pretty damn well while I was out cold. You are a leader, Arc. Now do what's best for your team, don't tell anyone about this."

Everyone stares at Jaune, until Pyrrah takes his hand and heads out of the dorm. I smile, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Now for the hardest part… Ren, Nora. I know what happened to Kuroyuri." The sentence makes the two of them freeze. "Look, I think I'm the closest you two are gonna get when it comes to shared life experiences, so if you need to talk, I'm here." He nods and the two go to their dorm.

"That wraps that up. On to business. First, Weiss and I need to hash out a plan to either start a new company, or take back hers. Then, Yang, can we set up a training schedule? I have no CQC skills with blades longer than a foot, and my punches could use some work." She gives me a thumbs up and a grin, getting off me in the process. I sit up, leaning against the pile of wood and mattress that is my bed. I look at Ruby with a grin. "Once Yang and I are done… Ruby and I are going add guns to my car. I stand up, turning to Weiss. "Do you want to talk here, or in the library?"

"Let's talk here. What do you have that we can sell?"

I pull out the other hard drives from my bag. "I have the history of Earth, several billion hours of TV shows, Movies, and web series, almost five centuries of music play time, almost 800,000,000 books, almost every comic from home, several hundred thousand textbooks on various subjects, from biology, to quantum physics, and everything the internet has... which is more books, games and music." Yang, who was playing a game on her scroll, Ruby, who was eating a cookie, and Weiss, all stare at me, slack jawed. "...what?"

"H-how?" Weiss stutters.

I hold up a hard drive. "These are thirty-two terabyte hard drives. One hard drive can hold millions of books. Movies and visual media take up more room, but I can still hold a lot of them on just one drive. And I have thirty-two of them, so…"

Weiss blinks out of her shock, then picks up one of the drives. "Have you considered selling the history drive to Professor Oobleck?"

"Already sold the contents. My trip to Vale was me processing his payment."

"Good idea. What about my company? How will we wrest control from my father?"

"I could be there while you talk to him. Maybe if you told him you created a new type of Dust and needed him to see it, he would come to Beacon. From there, we can force him to lock you in as the heiress with Ozpin as a witness."

"That could work… But what Dust are we going to use?"

I arch an eyebrow before grabbing the white shell I gave her yesterday. "The gunpowder, Weiss. Use the gunpowder as the dust. Now is there anything else you can think of to prepare for your father?"

She thinks for a second. "I have to call my sister to make further arrangements."

"I'll leave you to it then. Yang! Let's go to the gym. Time for you to kick my ass."

She jumps off her bed and walks to the door. "Sure, but why?"

I give her a questioning stare. "What better way to learn how to fight than to spare with the strongest girl in our year?"

000000000000000000000000

*Thud*

"Ow."

Yang and I had been sparing for the last two hours. I had improved in that time, now able to react to most of her attacks with a block. I was still too slow and ridged in my movements, Yang making me pay for each mistake. Her punches hurt like hell when we started but they only felt like a light smack by now. That didn't mean I wasn't sent flying by every hit, as shown by the many impact craters on the walls, ground, and ceiling. The exercise had a positive effect on my body as well. I wasn't ripped like Sun, but I had muscle tone, and all of my fluff was gone.

Yang huffs and wipes the sweat from her brow. "Are you just saying that, or are you a real glutton for punishment? You've been getting up quicker and lasting longer every time."

"Your hits hurt when we started, not now though. I think the Dust is messing with me. I shouldn't be improving this fast."

"Maybe you just had talent you weren't using? Ruby and I started out slow, but after the first few months, we got better real quick."

"Ah, that makes sense. I started training in mixed martial arts about five months ago. I was decent at it, but I was getting better. Anyway, want to head back to the dorm? Ruby's probably bouncing off the walls waiting for me to get back." We pack up, shower and leave for the dorm. Yang is unnaturally quiet.

"What's up Yang? Is it earlier?" She nods silently, keeping her eyes away from me.

"I'm sorry. I snapped, when I shouldn't have. Th-"

"How are you not breaking down? You're here, while everything you cared about is a whole 'nother world! Do you even car-" I cut her off by grabbing her throat and slamming her into the wall. I look down into her eyes, less than an inch between us.

"Never. Say. I don't care. Ever. I will do anything, ANYTHING, to get back home. I could take my guns, my car, my stuff, and just go. Come back with an army, and take down Beacon, then do the same for the other academies. I could use the various secrets held in the academies and get home that way. Instead, I'm spending time and effort to save you all some heart ache." I let her go, turning my back on her and taking a few steps. "If you were in my position, and had the choice of taking the long, high road, or the evil quick path back home, to Ruby. What would you do?" I leave her there, walking back to the dorm.

0000000000000000000000000000

' _I snapped, GOD FUCKING DAMN IT! THIS IS WHY I CHOSE TO BE ANTISOCIAL! FUCK! How the hell am I going to explain that?! "Oh, I choked you out? Sorry! I had a small sociopathic break! Really sorry about that!" Can't use humor, most likely pissed her off permanently. Just…FUCK!'_

I punch the wall, my fist going a few inches into it, before I fall to my knees.  _'Being here is tearing me apart… I… I don't know how long I can keep myself together. I was fine with my family but now… It hasn't even been a week since I left, and I'm already turning into a monster. The shrink said I had issues, but… ok. I have a bottle of pills in the car. That will last me until the end of the semester.'_ I pale and a few tears form in my eyes.  _'After that… I'll have another episode. I can only pray I'm in a Grimm infested area before I lose it. Wait, footsteps. Yang. Shit. Have to pull myself together.'_  I'm pulled away from the wall and thrown to the ground. Yang is standing over me, ready to bash my face in. Our eyes meet, mine filled with tears, regret, and anguish, hers filled with righteous fury.

"I can't be mad at you. You're broken, just trying to keep going. Aren't you?" I nod at her words.

"I-I'm not… right in the head. My mind is different than everyone else's. I have sociopathic tendencies… but being close to my family suppressed them. I have medicine for it… I've been saving it for when I can't control myself. There's enough in there to last until the semester ends. I… I don't know what I'll do when I need more."

"Hey," She says, holding her hand out. I take it, and she pulls me to my feet. "Don't worry about that now. You have time to figure it out with Weiss. For now, stay with us in the present." She gives me a soft simile. "And I would take the high road, just like you, to get back to Ruby. Now let's go. You have guns to make!" She grins, smacks my back and takes off laughing. I crack a smile and give chase.  _'Maybe I can live here after all.'_


End file.
